L'horizon brisé des dimensions (interlude) : Du crépuscule à l'aube
by Kailyn Mei
Summary: Un titre, ce n'est au final qu'un joli mot, et lorsqu'Atem apprend une nouvelle qui lui déplait, il réagit comme le ferait tout adolescent : en se révoltant. Et pour empêcher toute discussion sur le sujet, il n'hésite pas à entraîner Mahad et Seth dans ses manigances. Mais un pharaon peut-il vraiment échapper à ses responsabilités et devenir ami avec ceux censés le servir ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Illustration Cocashy (pixiv : 8403613)**

 **Note :** Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre du Mois de Mahad (voir mon profil pour plus d'information). Elle accompagne Le complexe de dieu et précède les événements résumés dans le _Memory World_ (avant-dernier arc du manga). Pour rappel, Atem a 15 ans et va sur ses 16 ans, Seth en a 19 et Mahad en a 22. Je vous conseille de lire d'abord Le complexe de dieu, puisque cette fanfiction "spoile" certains éléments. Mais, très rapidement, je n'ai pas repris d'éléments de l'anime. Atem est plus proche de la personnalité de "Yami Yûgi" au début du manga qu'à la fin de celui-ci (où il s'est considérablement assagi). Mahad est Mahad, donc très dévoué au pharaon, et Seth est lui-aussi dévoué mais à sa façon, donc avec cynisme et sarcasme. Et s'il vous paraît trop cruel, je rappelle qu'il traite Mahad comme Kaiba traite Jônouchi et qu'il était prêt à torturer Kisara pour renforcer le pouvoir de l'Egypte avant d'avoir un "changement de cœur" :)

Voici certains termes utilisés dans le chapitre (notez qu'ils ont plusieurs écritures et que j'ai eu tendance à utiliser l'écriture anglophone dans mon autre fanfic, chose qui sera corrigée à terme) :

 _Douât_ (la) : le monde souterrain où Rê/Râ voyage durant la nuit et combat Apophis, ainsi que le lieu que doivent traverser les morts afin d'être jugés et de rejoindre Aaru (ou le champ d'Ialou) ou d'être dévoré par Ammit. Mahad mentionne dans le manga avoir renforcé ses pouvoirs en voyant dans l'autre monde, j'ai considéré qu'il fait allusion à la Douât. Comme le Douât est aussi peuplé de créatures et de dieux, j'en ai aussi fait le lieu où vivent les monstres et dieux _ka_ (c'est assez amusant aussi de constater que le _Shadow Realm_ créé par 4kids en guise de censure ressemble fortement à la Douât...).

 _Enlil_ : roi des dieux kassites/mésopotamiens.

 _Heka_ (la) : magie égyptienne, faisant appel au pouvoir des mots. Dans le manga, Mahad l'utilise notamment pour renforcer son _ka._

 _Karduniash_ : ancien nom de la Babylonie sous la dynastie dite kassite.

 _Kemet_ : l'Egypte

 _Kep_ (le) : endroit où les enfants du pharaon, mais aussi ceux de certains membres de la cours, de rois étrangers ou, encore, d'enfants "adoptés" par le pharaon lui-même sont élevés.

 _Porte-sandale_ : un fonctionnaire qui n'est pas chargé de porter les sandales du pharaon, mais qui s'occupe de ses affaires administratives et de ses demandes d'audience (le secrétaire le plus important du pays, en bref).

 _Tjaty_ : parfois traduit par vizir, il s'agit du plus puissant magistrat de l'Egypte après le pharaon (ici, il s'agit de Siamun Muran). Je n'ai pas utilisé le terme "vizir", car pour moi il renvoie vraiment à la culture musulmane et est anachronique.

 _Senet_ : un jeu de plateau populaire en Egypte, pouvant s'apparenter au jeu de l'oie, et dont on a perdu les règles.

Enfin, un pharaon possède plusieurs noms (regroupés dans une titulature) et décidés à son accession au pouvoir. Atem est sûrement le nom de naissance de notre Égyptien favori. Il en possède 4 autres en plus d'autres titres: le nom d'Horus, le nom des deux maîtresses (= les deux Egypte), le nom d'Horus d'or (ou nom de Seth), le nom du jonc et de l'abeille (allusion aux deux Egypte, encore, et à la dualité du pharaon) qui contient en général le nom de Rê à l'intérieur, et enfin le nom de naissance souvent précédé par la mention "fils de Rê". C'est assez important pour l'histoire, car la plupart des personnages n'utilisent pas le nom de naissance d'Atem pour le désigner ou l'interpeller... (j'ignore si c'était interdit, ayant trouvé des choses qui se contredisent entre les livres français et anglais, mais on va dire que "oui" sur cette période...)

* * *

 **I**

— C'est hors de question !

— Mais, pharaon…

— Non !

Mahad fronça les sourcils, essaya de se concentrer sur la lecture du papyrus que sa disciple lui avait tendu quelques secondes plus tôt et y renonça lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités croître puis décroître dans le couloir jouxtant son étude, puis d'autres pas encore plus précipités croître et décroître à nouveau dans la même direction.

Il enroula le sortilège _heka_ que Mana avait recopié soigneusement et soupira sous son regard soucieux : une autre longue journée s'annonçait, et sûrement pas parce que la jeune fille se serait une nouvelle fois cachée quelque part dans le palais pour échapper à ses leçons quotidiennes ou pour simplement le faire tourner en bourrique… Toutefois, il avait pressenti que le projet déclencherait une crise quand Siamun Muran, le _tjaty_ , leur en avait parlé, et cela avant même qu'Isis énonce ses propres doutes.

— Je ne peux prédire l'avenir de notre pharaon, avait-elle dit en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, comme si elle craignait la réalisation inéluctable de sa prédiction en la formulant à haute-voix, mais je perçois beaucoup de tristesse à venir si ce projet aboutit.

Après avoir rendu son travail à Mana et lui avoir demandé de recopier un autre sortilège protecteur pour ceux qui s'aventureraient dans la Douât après leur décès, Mahad quitta la pièce attenante à ses appartements. Il remonta le couloir jusqu'au moment où il arriva sous une arcade ouverte, donnant sur le jardin intérieur du palais, plus vert et fleuri que les bords du Nil eux-mêmes.

Là, il se heurta presque à Seth, qui venait d'émerger d'un autre corridor croisant l'arcade. Lui aussi avait dû être attiré par la dispute, qui se poursuivait dans les appartements mêmes de leur pharaon.

Après s'être écarté comme s'il craignait d'attraper quelque maladie contagieuse, le prêtre le considéra de son air le plus froid et le plus austère, ce qui ne surprit guère le magicien. Il cacha au mieux son propre déplaisir en affectant l'expression la plus neutre possible, mais il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se plisser avec réprobation en apercevant une ombre sur le cou de Seth. Mahad aurait aisément pu la confondre avec un bleu innocent, s'il n'avait pas su quel genre de conduite avait son estimé camarade une fois dans le privé et avec un peu trop d'alcool dans l'estomac.

— Est-ce notre pharaon, lion puissant aimé de Maât, que j'entends crier ainsi comme un porc qu'on égorge ? questionna Seth avec un agacement de plus en plus évident et une certaine dose de sarcasme.

Offusqué par la scandaleuse comparaison entre leur souverain fils de Rê et un animal servi sur les tables à l'heure du dîner, Mahad ne lui répondit pas et continua sa progression jusqu'à l'endroit où le pharaon s'était réfugié ; une antichambre à l'entrée de ses appartements qui lui servait aussi à accueillir les personnes qui lui étaient proches afin de discuter et jouer avec elles – ou se jouer d'elles –, la plupart du temps au _senet_.

Leur pharaon, debout juste à côté d'un des sièges sculptés, n'était cependant pas d'humeur à se distraire. Bras croisés, menton haut, regard assassin, il était l'image même d'un dieu prêt à répandre mille et une malédictions sur Kemet pour avoir été contrarié dans ses propres plans. Même avec sa petite taille et son jeune âge, il parvenait à être impressionnant. Toutefois, Mahad nota, à la tension de ses muscles et à la façon dont les doigts de sa main droite se crispaient sur son biceps, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade visant à cacher le malaise qui avait dû le gagner en entendant l'annonce de Siamun.

— Pharaon, vous qui chassez le mal et… commença le vieil homme du ton qu'il aurait employé pour apaiser un crocodile du Nil sur le point de le dévorer tout cru.

— Oh, n'espère pas m'amadouer en énumérant mes titres, gronda le jeune homme en réponse.

— Neferkarê, vous devez…

L'esprit de Mahad s'égara un instant au souvenir du garçon qu'avait été le pharaon quelques années plus tôt, alors que lui-même entrait seulement au service de son père en tant que magicien. À cette époque, tout le monde l'appelait encore « Atem », son nom de naissance, mais les choses avaient changé depuis son accession sur le trône, et Mahad lui-même ne se serait plus autorisé une telle familiarité à l'égard d'un dieu vivant. Même son nom de règne seul, Neferkarê, lui semblait trop direct, et ce fut peut-être pour cette raison que le jeune souverain coupa son _tjaty_ d'un ton virulent.

— La discussion est close.

— N'avez-vous pas confiance en mon choix ?

— Ce n'est pas cela, Siamun. Je ne l'épouserai pas, point ! Et en tant que fils de Rê et incarnation d'Horus, ma parole vaut décret.

Sur ces mots, Atem tourna les talons dans un claquement de cape, prêt à poursuivre sa retraite dans sa chambre, là où nul n'oserait le suivre en dehors de ses serviteurs, et encore seulement à sa demande explicite. Hélas, c'était sans compter sur Seth, qui intervint avec son habituel ton sec où filtrait toujours une nuance de sarcasme ou de cynisme :

— Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, pharaon, Siamun a choisi non seulement la plus belle princesse du royaume, mais aussi la plus cultivée et intelligente.

Atem pivota pour lui adresser un regard si acéré que Mahad craignit, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il invoque un _ka_ pour les contraindre à sortir de ses appartements. Néanmoins, malgré le frémissement colérique de ses narines lorsqu'il souffla bruyamment et le miroitement menaçant du pendentif millénaire, il s'en retint.

— La rejeter, ce serait comme affirmer qu'Isis n'était pas une épouse suffisamment digne d'Osiris.

Atem toisa Seth sans rien répondre, ce qui pouvait être à la fois considéré comme une invite à poursuivre ou comme la promesse d'une très désagréable punition _si_ Seth se permettait de poursuivre. Le prêtre, avec l'arrogance qui le caractérisait, opta à l'évidence pour la première solution, ce qui aurait donné envie à Mahad de lever les yeux au ciel si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique.

— Par ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos ennemis se pressent aux frontières depuis la mort de votre père, en particulier ces barbares des royaumes d'Assyrie, de Mitanni et de Karduniash, et, cela, malgré la menace des objets millénaires. Et je ne détaillerai pas les problèmes que nous causent aussi les pilleurs de tombe, par _respect_ pour Mahad.

Le magicien resta de marbre, bien que l'attaque quant à son travail ne soit pas passée inaperçue, ni le fait que sa famille entière, originaire de Karduniash mais installée depuis deux générations à Kemet, faisait donc partie des barbares. Seth aimait déstabiliser les autres, pointer du doigt leurs manquements et, quand cela était possible, retourner plusieurs fois le poignard dans la plaie pour qu'elle reste à vif aussi longtemps que possible. Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Malgré sa filiation douteuse, il avait accédé à l'un des plus hauts postes du royaume, celui de porteur d'objet millénaire, et succéderait sans doute au grand prêtre Akhenaden. Seth n'avait pas de quoi envier Mahad, bien que lui-même prodige en son domaine.

— En ayant un héritier au plus vite, vous renforcerez la stabilité du royaume et enverrez un signal fort. D'autant plus que vous êtes fils unique et…

— Merci, Seth. Siamun m'a déjà tenu le même discours, et ma mémoire se porte très bien, ce qui fait que je n'ai guère besoin d'un répétiteur.

Le prêtre se raidit avec irritation. Il détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole, même lorsque c'était le pharaon qui s'en octroyait le droit. Il détestait sans doute encore plus qu'Atem souligne l'inutilité totale de son intervention. S'il l'avait pu, Mahad aurait gloussé de sa déconvenue, mais il avait un rang à tenir en présence du fils de Rê.

Sur ces mots prononcés avec froideur, Atem rejoignit pour de bon sa chambre, non sans faire signe au préalable à son porte-sandale, posté au coin de la pièce, de l'accompagner. Le connaissant, il allait certainement demander à Gemnikai de rédiger un projet de loi justifiant le fait qu'il n'ait pas besoin de se marier avant de très longues années, tout cela en se référant à une histoire obscure en rapport avec une divinité mineure tout aussi obscure adorée dans un seul village que personne ne connaissait.

Tout en suivant le jeune pharaon du regard jusqu'à sa disparition, Siamun poussa un soupir :

— Il finira par se ranger à la raison.

— C'est une affirmation ou une prière aux dieux pour qu'ils le convainquent d'agir ainsi ?

Le _tjaty_ ne sembla pas apprécier le sarcasme de Seth. Toutefois, il se garda de le relancer et se tourna vers Mahad.

— Notre pharaon a beau être le fils de Rê et l'incarnation d'Horus, il est encore par certains côtés un enfant ayant perdu son père trop vite. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui parler, seigneur Mahad. Une autre approche…

Siamun jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Seth en prononçant ces mots.

— … pourrait fonctionner. Après tout, il sait à quel point le précédent pharaon vous avait en estime et vous avez eu le privilège rare de le côtoyer avant son accession au trône.

Mahad acquiesça en ignorant le bref rire railleur de Seth, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu se rapporter, le connaissant, au fait que Siamun lui accorde sa confiance pour résoudre le problème ou au fait qu'il avait eu le, hum, privilège de connaître Atem avant qu'il ne soit leur souverain. Il était impossible d'ignorer pour qui que ce soit que Seth avait une perception bien particulière si ce n'est irrespectueuse de leur pharaon…

— Je ferai mon possible, seigneur Siamun, mais il vaut mieux que j'engage la discussion à un moment plus propice. Je crains qu'il ne soit pas disposé à en écouter plus.

— C'est certain, approuva Siamun avant de s'en retourner.

— Ou trop occupé avec son porte-sandale, suggéra Seth, à mi-voix, après le départ du conseiller et non sans jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la porte close.

— Comme d'habitude, tu es écœurant, Seth.

Mahad quitta l'antichambre sur ces derniers mots, tout en sachant pertinemment que le prêtre le suivrait de près pour poursuivre leur querelle.

— Je ne suis pas écœurant. Je pointe ce qui devrait être évident pour tout le monde. Peut-être que notre pharaon ne souhaite pas se marier parce qu'il n'a pas d'attirance pour les femmes, aussi belles et cultivées soient-elles.

— Tu es marié, souligna Mahad, bien qu'il se demande franchement quelle importance Seth accordait à ce fait.

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'aimais seulement les hommes. Et, quand bien même, il y a une différence entre coucher pour le plaisir et coucher pour le devoir, chose qu'Atem devrait apprendre. Le second peut-être accompli avec n'importe qui dans le noir et après avoir beaucoup bu.

Déjà choqué après avoir entendu avec quelle indifférence Seth prononçait le prénom de leur pharaon, Mahad stoppa brusquement et lui fit face pour le fixer d'un regard inquisiteur.

— J'ignorais que tu couchais avec à peu près tout ce qui passe devant tes appartements par _devoir_.

Seth cligna des yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'allusion, puis ses lèvres se courbèrent sur un rictus.

— Oh, tu te méprends : je ne le fais jamais dans le noir dans ces circonstances et, de toute manière, j'ai souvent du mal à me rappeler de qui il s'agissait au réveil, expliqua-t-il avec une franchise déconcertante. Mais si je devais coucher avec toi, crois bien que je m'assurerais que la lumière soit la plus tamisée possible, juste au cas où je me souviendrais.

— Charmant, rétorqua Mahad en reprenant sa marche.

— Et je te bâillonnerai, parce que tout ce qui sort de ta bouche m'irrite.

— Le sentiment est partagé. Heureusement, je ne compte pas passer devant ta chambre en pleine nuit de sitôt. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un descendant de barbare, pas assez digne de toi, donc.

Mahad allait s'engager dans le couloir menant à son étude lorsqu'il sentit les doigts tièdes de Seth se refermer sur son poignet. Agacé par ce contact non désiré, il se tourna vers le prêtre, et se retrouva avec les ailes du sceptre millénaire juste sous sa gorge, le pommeau soulevant son menton afin que le prêtre puisse mieux le regarder.

Seth était bien trop proche à son goût, bien trop proche pour que cela ne suscite aucun soupçon embarrassant si quelqu'un venait à tomber sur eux. Akhenamkhanen avait été un pharaon tolérant, et Atem ne semblait pas avoir, de son côté, le moindre désir de revenir sur ce point – il n'avait même jamais évoqué cette question, comme si la chose lui était entièrement étrangère. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que ce genre de comportement était autorisé en public et, encore plus, de la part de personnes ayant leurs fonctions.

— À ce propos, Mahad, pourquoi n'es-tu pas marié ? Est-ce que tu attends que ta disciple soit assez âgée ?

Mahad arracha son poignet aux doigts de Seth et recula d'un pas tout en soutenant ses yeux couleur du lapis-lazuli.

— Encore une fois, tu es écœurant. Je n'aurai jamais ce genre de relation avec Mana. Et ne crois pas que cela te laisse le champ libre. Si j'apprends que tu as ne serait-ce que touché son bras de la main, je t'emmènerai pour en voyage dans la Douât, et je veillerai à ce que tu aies oublié auparavant ton nom, afin que les dieux ne soient même pas en mesure de te juger, si jamais tu parvenais à survivre jusqu'au tribunal.

Seth lui adressa un sourire vipérin.

— La menace serait beaucoup plus convaincante, Mahad, si tu parvenais à empêcher les voleurs de piller nos tombeaux. À force, je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas leur complice.

— Pardon ?

— Ton arrière-grand-père n'était-il pas le grand prêtre d'Enlil avant d'être obligé de fuir Karduniash ? Qui sait si tu n'essayes pas de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces des kassites.

— Seth, je doute que qui que ce soit à Karduniash se soucie de l'or de nos tombeaux ! répliqua-t-il en regrettant la virulence de son ton.

— Peut-être, mais j'attends toujours de voir en quoi tu es un magicien si puissant depuis qu'Akhenamkhanen t'a fait venir au palais. Atem doit vraiment t'apprécier pour ne pas t'avoir encore dépouillé de ta charge et de tes biens pour les donner à plus compétent. Sans doute le _privilège rare_ de l'avoir côtoyé avant.

Mahad accusa le coup du mieux qu'il put et suivit Seth du regard quand celui-ci se détourna en ricanant. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le prêtre eut disparu qu'il songea à l'hypocrisie de ses propos : contrairement à lui, Seth avait été recueilli et éduqué dans le Kep grâce à la bienveillance Akhenamkhanen, et avait donc connu le présent pharaon bien avant lui.

Ah, si seulement Seth pouvait s'éclater le crâne contre le sommier de son lit ou s'étouffer dans son propre vomi après avoir abusé de l'alcool !

Un autre que lui aurait sans doute fait part à leur pharaon de son comportement scandaleux, qui n'était évidemment pas de notoriété publique – bien entendu, aucun de ses partenaires n'avait envie d'avouer sa propre débauche et, par ailleurs, de susciter l'ire d'un homme de réputation aussi impitoyable que Seth. Cependant, Mahad n'aimait pas manœuvrer dans le but de nuire aux autres, même si ce qu'il racontait était la pure vérité. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, Atem finirait bien par s'en apercevoir fortuitement, tout comme Mahad l'avait fait, à son grand regret. Il convoquerait alors le prêtre pour lui rappeler qu'il devait se garder de faire quoi que ce soit de négatif qui puisse ensuite nuire à son souverain par effet ricochet.

Hélas, ses vœux ne devraient jamais être exaucés…

* * *

 **Note (suite) :** après avoir fait quelques recherches, j'ai constaté que certains pharaons étaient déjà mariés à ~ 16 ans. Les pharaons avaient aussi plusieurs épouses, y compris purement diplomatiques, qui vivaient dans un harem sans aucun rapport avec l'image horrible que l'on peut en avoir. Ces femmes avaient du pouvoir, étaient éduquées, exerçaient parfois un métier et recevaient de la visite ou en sortaient (des femmes ont régné en Egypte, après tout). Beaucoup de haut-dignitaires égyptiens, imitant le pharaon, avaient aussi plusieurs épouses.

Mahad n'est pas canoniquement étranger, mais comme son nom ne fait pas très égyptien je trouve, j'ai eu envie de lui inventer une autre origine. En plus, dans le manga, on sait qu'il est nommé prêtre par le père d'Atem à cause de ses pouvoirs, ce qui fait qu'il n'est a priori pas membre de la cour avant.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :**

 _C_ _hendjit_ : pagne égyptien plus ou moins court.

 _Némès_ : coiffe que l'on voit souvent portée par les pharaons sur leurs représentations.

* * *

 **II**

Rê avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps du ciel quand Mahad autorisa Mana à rejoindre sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité. Intérieurement, il avait été satisfait des progrès de sa disciple, même si elle continuait de commettre quelques erreurs sur certains hiéroglyphes. Toutefois, il ne l'avait que peu complimentée, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait tendance à considérer la moindre appréciation comme une autorisation implicite pour fournir moins d'effort la fois suivante. Mana avait un grand potentiel, cela allait sans dire. Hélas, elle se dissipait facilement et prenait un peu trop le palais pour un terrain de jeu.

Malgré sa propre fatigue, Mahad décida de repousser un peu plus longtemps le moment de se coucher. Tout en se dirigeant vers les parties les plus privatives de ses appartements, il enleva sa coiffe et entreprit de démêler d'une main distraite sa longue chevelure noire que la chaleur de la journée et le poids de l'ornement indiquant sa charge n'avaient pas arrangée.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été plus pratique de se raser la tête comme Shada, quitte à porter une perruque. Après tout, une telle chose aurait été attendue de lui deux ou trois générations plus tôt. Cependant, il devait concéder être un peu vaniteux concernant ses cheveux, comme un certain nombre de ses contemporains. Leur jeune pharaon lui-même avait crié au meurtre lorsque le _tjaty_ lui avait suggéré de se débarrasser de son impressionnante chevelure après qu'il s'était plaint de la chaleur étouffante sous le _némès_. Depuis, le souverain ne s'était plus lamenté de son inconfort, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne porterait plus le _némès_ et qu'une simple couronne suffirait, « _merci bien, et, non, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles encore le protocole et les règles ancestrales, Siamun,_ _que je connais certainement mieux que toi_ ». Ce n'était pas le cas, nul n'aurait pu battre le _tjaty_ en matière de savoir.

Mahad demanda à l'un de ses serviteurs de lui préparer un bain. Ce n'était pas le premier de la journée, et il s'était déjà vigoureusement frotté la peau là où Seth avait osé le toucher quelque heures auparavant, mais il souhaitait se débarrasser de l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop sué sous ses vêtements. Puis, une fois rafraîchi et détendu, il revêtit des vêtements de lin plus léger que son uniforme, retraça le contour de ses yeux au khôl et décida de s'accorder une courte promenade nocturne, afin de profiter de la fraîcheur une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son lit.

Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'au jardin, généreusement irrigué grâce à la collecte des rares eaux de pluie et à la présence de réservoirs sous le palais. Le système mis en place par un autre pharaon, deux siècles plus tôt, faisait des merveilles, même si Mahad regrettait, au fond, que l'espace ne soit pas consacré à quelque chose de plus utile. Le jardin abritait bien quelques arbres fruitiers qui pourvoyaient à la gourmandise des hôtes du palais, mais la majorité de ce qu'ils consommaient provenait du travail du peuple.

Mahad s'aventura sous les arbres. Il savait qu'il ne croiserait pas Seth en cette heure, car celui-ci était soit endormi, soit saoul, soit saoul et dans les bras de quelqu'un, ou de plusieurs personnes, en fonction de son humeur du moment – ceci étant dit, Mahad n'avait pas spécialement envie de laisser son imagination vagabonder sur ce terrain-là, les monstres _ka_ horrifiants de la Douât lui suffisant amplement. Bien que les promeneurs noctambules ne soient pas rares, il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à trouver leur jeune souverain, seul, agenouillé devant des carthames et de roses trémières.

Mahad voulut se détourner discrètement, mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, intrigué, en constatant que le pharaon, incarnation d'Horus en ce monde, fils de Rê lui-même, dieu vivant et craint de presque tous, était en train de creuser de nouveaux trous dans le sol avec ses propres mains et de bousculer l'arrangement des plants soigneusement cultivés par les jardiniers.

En dépit de son caractère capricieux et orageux, Mahad avait apprécié Atem dès le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, tout autant qu'il avait apprécié son père, parti trop vite et par sa faute. Le nouveau pharaon pouvait se montrer malicieux, au point de friser la cruauté lorsqu'il souhaitait jouer un tour à quelqu'un, et plus dur encore que ne l'exigeait la loi à l'égard des criminels n'ayant aucune circonstance atténuante pour justifier leurs actes. Cependant, il savait aussi se montrer humain et généreux, notamment envers les plus fragiles de ses sujets. Quand une sécheresse inédite avait nui à une partie des récoltes l'année précédente, Atem n'avait pas hésité à fortement diminuer la part qui lui était due, quitte à ce que les nobles et serviteurs royaux aient à se priver du luxe habituel dans lequel ils se prélassaient.

Après avoir interverti une rose trémière avec un carthame, puis isolé un autre plan épineux au milieu d'un groupe de fleurs délicates, le pharaon se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir sur ses talons. Il frotta ses mains maculées de terre sur son _chendjit_ blanc, puis sur sa tunique sans manche autrefois tout aussi claire, comme s'il avait perdu toute forme de dignité. Alors qu'il contemplait son œuvre, un gloussement lui échappa.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Mahad ?

Le magicien se raidit brièvement, surpris d'avoir été remarqué. Puis, étant invité à donner son avis, il approcha et examina l'œuvre de son pharaon… s'il pouvait appeler « œuvre » ainsi un tel ensemble. Désormais, les catharmes ressortaient comme des verrues sur un visage au lieu de se fondre élégamment parmi les roses trémières pour en souligner la beauté.

— C'est… intéressant… ?

Mahad ignorait si le souverain attendait une réponse franche, comme cela aurait été le cas à l'époque où il pouvait encore l'interpeller par son nom de naissance, ou un mensonge visant à le flatter. Il avait le sentiment que sa remarque, peu assurée, n'appartenait à aucune des deux catégories. Toutefois, Atem, loin d'être contrarié, lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, les yeux pétillants de malice, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— C'est horrible, tu veux dire !

Sur cette exclamation, il sauta prestement sur ses pieds et se tourna totalement vers le magicien, qui le considérait avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe.

Mahad constata que même le précieux pendant millénaire n'avait pas échappé à la terre noire qui couvrait Atem de ses chaussures à son front.

— Si je puis me permettre, pharaon, pour quelle raison avez-vous fait cela ?

Atem, déjà distrait, parcourut le jardin du regard, comme s'il cherchait son prochain méfait.

— Parce que, ainsi, j'aurais un autre sujet de plainte à apporter au conseil de demain et, comme tu le sais, je suis très doué pour laisser un sujet s'éterniser quand je n'ai pas envie d'en aborder un autre.

Le mariage, autrement dit.

Siamun continuerait à vouloir en parler au pharaon jour après jour, et Atem userait de tous les moyens possibles pour ne pas avoir à l'écouter, quitte à, pour ce faire, créer le plus de faux problèmes possible au sein du palais et à prétendre, ensuite, qu'ils réclamaient son attention urgente.

Mahad se surprit à sourire avec indulgence, comme il l'aurait fait avant que le pharaon soit pharaon, alors qu'il aurait dû lui faire remarquer sa puérilité respectueusement mais fermement.

Deux mois plus tôt, alors que la question du port du _némès_ faisait débat, le miel n'avait pas cessé de disparaître mystérieusement entre le crépuscule et l'aube.

Puis, alors qu'ils avaient revu par quatre fois et aussi minutieusement que possible la ronde des gardes, à la demande expresse de leur pharaon, fortement préoccupé par ce _terrible problème_ qui le privait d'un de ses mets favoris, c'était les fruits séchés d'une des réserves qui avaient commencé à s'évaporer sans laisser aucune trace.

Bien sûr, Atem s'en était scandalisé et avait réclamé que l'on recrute de nouveaux gardes, qui auraient à se concentrer entièrement à la protection des précieux fruits. Comme si cela n'avait pas suffi, le pharaon avait tenu à parler en personne à chaque postulant, en présence de ses conseillers, et l'exercice, qui s'était reproduit plusieurs jours de suite, avait été si long et fastidieux que Siamun lui-même avait failli piquer du nez au cours de l'un des, hum, interrogatoires tandis que Seth semblait avoir caressé l'idée de commettre un coup d'État juste pour en finir avec cette « _putain_ d'histoire de fruits dont tout le monde se fout ! » - cri de rage qui lui avait échappé hors de la présence du dieu vivant. Atem ne manquait pas d'imagination en matière de questions. Et il n'hésitait pas à revenir plusieurs fois en boucle sur le même sujet, soi-disant pour repérer les incohérences et les mensonges dans les discours des postulants. Les fruits, c'était quelque chose à prendre très au sérieux, quoi que prétende Seth, et il était hors de question de laisser quelqu'un de peu de moralité se charger de leur surveillance.

Après trois semaines de torture, où ils avaient tout de même trouvé le temps de caler de vrais problèmes, comme le risque d'invasion de la part de barbares étrangers ou les méfaits accomplis par les voleurs, le pharaon avait fait appeler Mahad dans ses appartements, à une heure tout à fait indue. Le jeu de _senet_ était déjà dressé, ils avaient commencé à jouer, et le souverain lui avait proposé plus de miel et de fruits séchés que Mahad en avait jamais vu au cours d'un festin. Il fallait faire disparaître les preuves, apparemment, et, comme il n'avait pas envie de mourir à cause d'un trop plein de nourriture, Mahad, inspiré par la fatigue mentale, avait suggéré que Mana pourrait, peut-être, leur donner un coup de main. Fort heureusement, le fils de Rê ne s'était pas offusqué de la requête, pourtant déplacée compte tenu du rang de Mana.

Mahad avait vécu la nuit la plus étrange de son existence, ce jour-là, et avait regagné sa chambre en ayant le sentiment d'être revenu à l'époque où le pharaon était juste « Atem ».

Au final, Siamun n'avait jamais pu reparler du port du _némès_ et avait fini par retourner, lui-même, à des sujets plus pressants.

Si le jeune pharaon avait été capable de déployer tant d'efforts pour une simple coiffe protocolaire, Mahad préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait inventer afin de repousser la discussion concernant son mariage, pourtant inévitable, à plus ou moins brève échéance.

— Mahad ?

Le magicien sortit distraitement de ses pensées et considéra son pharaon, qui s'était arrêté juste en dessous d'un des figuiers sycomores.

— Fais-moi la courte échelle.

Mahad essaya de ne pas sourciller face à cet ordre incongru. Il échoua.

— Allez, insista Atem. Ou je vais aller réveiller ta disciple alors que je suis certain que tu as déjà prévu un programme interminable pour elle dès l'aurore.

Tout en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était sans doute en train de violer plusieurs des règles si chères à Siamun, Mahad lâcha un profond soupir et disposa ses mains pour que le souverain puisse poser son pied dessus. Il le souleva en même temps qu'Atem s'agrippait à ses épaules, pour ensuite se tenir debout sur celles-ci. Mahad ferma les yeux quand sa tête se trouva, l'espace de quelques secondes, _sous_ le _chendjit_. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de vérifier. Il essaya aussi de ne pas penser, outre mesure, au fait que la situation, en plus d'être surréaliste, avait dépassé de loin le stade de l'inconvenance. Finalement, sa nuit passée en compagnie du pharaon et de Mana, à jouer au _senet_ et à se gaver de miel et de fruits séchés, ne serait pas la plus étrange, et de loin.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit le poids du jeune souverain le quitter. Puis il reçut un fruit sur le front.

— Attrape, lança Atem avec un rire indiquant que sa maladresse avait été clairement voulue.

Mahad décida de ne pas faire de remarque et de simplement recueillir les fruits que le pharaon lui lançait, avant de les disposer en tas sur le sol. Apparemment, il avait décidé de vider l'arbre complet, ce qui n'était que moyennement étonnant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le pharaon redescendit de lui-même, atterrissant avec un bond élégant juste devant Mahad. Il considéra sa récolte d'un air satisfait avant de tourner ses yeux couleur du soleil couchant vers le magicien.

— Tunique.

— Pardon ? fit Mahad, interloqué.

Atem tendit les mains sans répondre à son interrogation, et Mahad soupira à nouveau tout en faisant passer sa tunique de lin par-dessus sa tête. Ce faisant, il prit un peu mieux conscience de la fraîcheur de l'air, que l'humidité de ses cheveux et le poids de l'anneau millénaire sur son torse nu rendaient plus évidente.

Le pharaon emballa soigneusement les fruits dans son baluchon improvisé et l'offrit ensuite à Mahad, qui songea tout à coup que son silence concernant leur partie de _senet_ à trois lui valait sans doute d'être devenu, bien malgré lui, le complice de ses crimes. Bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre à se montrer arrogant, il éprouva une forme d'orgueil à l'idée que le souverain lui accorde autant sa confiance. Et une toute petite part de lui-même, à laquelle il n'aimait pas trop accorder d'attention, se réjouit à la pensée que le dieu vivant était toujours le même que le garçon qui venait parfois le déranger dans son étude pour lui poser toutes sortes de questions sur la _heka_ tout en dérangeant dans son dos l'ordre de ses papyrus.

— Mana les portera en ville et veillera qu'elles soient offertes aux plus démunis, en priorité les orphelins et les femmes enceintes.

— Très bien. C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin, pharaon ?

— Demain soir, même heure, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Les fruits sont parfaitement mûrs, il serait dommage de les laisser se gâter.

Le souverain, l'humeur légère, pivota sur ses talons et disparut dans la végétation du jardin, sans doute pour rejoindre ses appartements.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note :**

 _Nekhekh_ : l'un des deux "sceptres" que porte le pharaon. Il ressemble à un fléau.

* * *

 **III**

Si Mahad ne s'était pas réveillé en constatant qu'il avait bel et bien toute une récolte de figues emballée dans sa tunique, il aurait cru avoir rêvé l'incident de la nuit précédente. Et il l'aurait préféré, au fond, parce qu'il avait désormais à envoyer Mana accomplir sa part d'une mission dans elle ignorait s'être engagée.

Tout en se laissant habiller par ses serviteurs, Mahad songea à l'époque, pas si lointaine, où Akhenamkhanen était encore vivant et où le futur pharaon était juste la plus adorable chose qui soit dans tout le royaume, nonobstant sa capacité à créer des problèmes à peu près partout où il s'attardait. Il ne s'écoulait pas un jour sans que le magicien regrette d'avoir confié à l'ancien pharaon ce que l'anneau millénaire lui avait révélé, car il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il en meure de chagrin. Tout aussi souvent, il se demandait si l'énergie maléfique qui sommeillait dans l'anneau possédait aussi une forme d'intelligence qui lui avait sciemment révélé la vérité concernant la création des objets millénaires, en sachant qu'elle causerait la perte prématurée du père d'Atem. Comme certains de ces prédécesseurs arrivés à un trop jeune âge sur le trône, le nouveau souverain n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt pour le poids des responsabilités énormes qui reposait sur ses épaules. À ce stade, il était même encore difficile de dire si son règne serait bénéfique ou pas pour Kemet.

Mahad arriva presque en retard à l'heure du conseil, ce qui lui valut un regard provocateur de Seth qui, comme à son habitude, ne semblait pas avoir été affecté physiquement par ses excès de la nuit, s'il y en avait eu.

Le pharaon se montra peu de temps après le magicien, en étant pour sa part indubitablement en retard. Siamun lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille – sans aucun doute des reproches. Évidemment, le jeune pharaon resta de marbre et regarda ailleurs. Il changea néanmoins d'attitude quand le _tjaty_ annonça le début du conseil, non sans énumérer la titulature complète.

— L'Horus lion puissant aimé de Maât, Roi des deux maîtresses qui chasse le mal et rétablit la loi des dieux, l'Horus d'or qui soumet les barbares étrangers, Celui qui appartient au jonc et à l'abeille Neferkarê, Fils de Rê Atem, Dieu parfait et Seigneur des deux Terres pour toute l'éternité, est prêt à vous écouter et à…

Atem, avec un sourire en coin, se pencha vers Siamun, comme pour lui confier un secret à voix basse. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, car sa voix porta jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle du trône.

— Tu sais, _tjaty_ , je pense vraiment que tout le monde devrait m'appeler ainsi, même en dehors des occasions officielles.

Siamun, interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase, fronça les sourcils. Cet autre manquement au protocole de la part du jeune souverain devait plus que l'exaspérer, et Mahad était à peu près certain qu'Atem, loin d'agir par caprice, avait en vérité soigneusement planifié son intervention pour obtenir ce résultat.

— Nous ne le ferons pas, ô pharaon Neferkarê, car cela finirait par poser d'incommensurables problèmes.

— Je ne suis pas de cet avis, fit Atem tout en agitant pensivement le _nekhekh_ qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains. Nous avons passé plusieurs jours à choisir cette titulature, alors autant qu'elle serve autant que possible. Après tout, le but est qu'elle traverse les âges et que l'on se souvienne à jamais de moi, non ? J'ai donc dicté un nouvel édit à Gemnikai. Désormais, quiconque s'adressera à moi devra employer ma titulature complète, en toutes circonstances.

Le porte-sandale adressa un regard penaud à Siamun depuis l'autre côté du trône tandis que quelques-uns des nobles et magistrats présents dans la salle chuchotaient entre eux, intrigués par la demande.

— Mais, intervint soudainement Kalim en sourcillant, s'il y a un danger immédiat, comme un incendie ou…

Il cessa de parler quand le pharaon posa ses yeux rubis sur lui.

— En toutes circonstances, répéta-t-il, l'air mortellement sérieux, face à un Kalim on ne pouvait plus incrédule.

Siamun fixa le souverain comme s'il examinait les différentes options qui se proposaient à lui, puis se redressa et considéra le reste de la cour ainsi que les porteurs d'objet millénaire avec une expression neutre.

— Qu'il en soit donc selon la volonté de l'Horus lion puissant aimé de Maât, Roi des deux maîtresses qui chasse le mal et rétablit la loi des dieux, l'Horus d'or qui soumet les barbares étrangers, Celui qui appartient au jonc et à l'abeille Neferkarê, Fils de Rê Atem, Dieu parfait et Seigneur des deux Terres pour toute l'éternité…

Le principal concerné incurva ses lèvres sur un sourire satisfait.

— Sur ce, j'annonce l'ouverture de ce conseil, reprit le _tjaty_. Pour débuter…

Un sourire un peu plus large encore, Atem le devança :

— L'un de mes serviteurs m'a rapporté que les jardiniers ont constaté qu'un individu mal intentionné avait dérangé certains plants et volé les figues mûres du jardin. Ceci est, bien entendu, inacceptable. Des idées pour empêcher qu'un tel méfait se reproduise ?

Mahad préféra ignorer le regard d'Atem lorsque celui-ci s'attarda une seconde de trop sur lui et fit mine de prêter son attention à Seth, qui venait de soupirer avec agacement tout en se frottant le visage.

— Non, pas encore, grommela-t-il derrière ses doigts.

Il grimaça un peu plus lorsqu'Isis, qui prenait apparemment le problème très au sérieux, contrairement à d'autres, avança d'un pas.

— Mon pharaon, je veux dire, Horus…

Seth maugréa un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle déclina l'ensemble des titres d'Atem sans presque reprendre son souffle.

— Je suis confuse. Comme la dernière fois, le collier ne parvient pas à me montrer l'auteur de ces crimes, qui est donc sans aucun doute le même. Cela ne signifie qu'une chose, comme vous le savez : il s'agit soit d'un magicien assez puissant pour rendre aveugle le collier millénaire, soit de l'un d'entre-nous.

Mahad se raidit en constatant que Seth ne le quittait plus des yeux.

— Il semble que tu remplisses bien curieusement ces deux conditions, lança le prêtre avec un sourire en coin.

Sa remarque fut néanmoins couverte par Siamun, qui, tourné vers le pharaon, ne semblait cette fois pas réussir à cacher son propre agacement.

— Nous avons perdu trois semaines la dernière fois à essayer d'élucider la disparition du miel et des fruits secs avant que ce voleur ne s'arrête de lui-même ! S'il a, cette fois, décidé de s'en prendre au jardin, ne vaut-il mieux pas le laisser agir à sa guise et se préoccuper de problèmes réellement pressants, comme…

— Et le laisser s'enhardir ? Au risque qu'il passe du simple vol au… meurtre ? s'exclama Atem, un air exagérément outré flanqué sur son visage.

Mahad frémit. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace déguisée, parce qu'il avait prévu de se présenter le cœur aussi pur que possible devant les dieux. Peut-être qu'Atem ne craignait pas Ammit, pour une obscure raison, mais ce n'était pas son cas, après l'avoir croisé quelques fois lors de ses voyages dans la Douât.

— S'il avait voulu tuer quelqu'un, il aurait déjà…

Atem s'assombrit au point que Mahad lui-même en frissonna.

— Les barbares n'ont pas encore envahi mon royaume. Dois-je pour autant en conclure qu'ils ne vont jamais le faire ?

Et c'est ainsi que le pharaon parvint à entraîner une discussion de trois bonnes heures sur la question de la protection des fleurs et des fruits du jardin contre un voleur aussi insaisissable que potentiellement assassin.

Quand il fut enfin convenu, après un âpre débat et de longues minutes perdues à décliner l'ensemble des titres du jeune souverain, que les gardes surveilleraient les lieux selon un circuit bien précis, les comptes du royaume furent passés en revue avec le trésorier. Au moins, Atem y accorda le plus grand sérieux, de même que son porte-sandale, qui prenait des notes sur tous les échanges afin de pouvoir ensuite rédiger un rapport pour les archives.

Une fois le budget révisé, et Seth à l'évidence au bord du décès par ennui, leur souverain déclara qu'il était à présent l'heure de rendre la justice, et son expression seule suffisait à trahir le fait qu'il s'agissait de son moment préféré de la matinée.

D'ordinaire, c'était aux magistrats locaux d'écouter les doléances de tout à chacun, et le pharaon et son _tjaty_ ne se préoccupaient que des crimes menaçant réellement la paix dans le royaume. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de la corruption de certains fonctionnaires de son royaume, Atem s'était piqué de résoudre les tracas des plus pauvres, notamment parce qu'il ressentait la plus grande méfiance à l'égard de l'impartialité de ceux normalement chargés de les résoudre. Le pharaon, disait-il, ne pouvait être acheté par quiconque et donc avoir du parti pris. Après tout, en tant que seigneur des Deux Terres, il possédait déjà tout.

Le jour où le pharaon fraîchement couronné avait annoncé son intention, Siamun avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que le fils de Rê et incarnation d'Horus n'était pas censé recevoir les personnes les plus ordinaires dans son palais afin d'arbitrer les conflits. En y repensant, Mahad se rappela que le débat avait rapidement tourné court lorsque les rouleaux de compte du trésorier avaient commencé à disparaître un par un, semant la panique dans toute l'administration, avant d'être retrouvés quelques jours plus tard, quand la décision d'Atem n'avait plus suscité d'opposition de la part de son conseiller.

Finalement, le vol de figues, ce n'était qu'une peccadille…

— Ce n'est pas que je me moque de cette sinistre histoire de parricide, murmura Seth à l'oreille de Mahad, qui se contint pour rester impassible, mais je commence vraiment à avoir faim.

— Si tu n'as toujours pas appris après plus d'un an que les audiences du pharaon tendent à s'éterniser, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi de ne pas avoir assez mangé au lever.

— Je n'ai jamais faim au lever.

— C'est sans doute à cause de tout l'alcool que tu ingurgites.

— Et sans doute parce que, à ce qu'on dit, tu te lèves à peine trente minutes avant le début, renchérit Shada, qui avait manifestement tout entendu.

— Et malgré cela, je parviens à arriver avant Mahad, railla Seth.

Mahad préféra ignorer l'insulte. Passait encore de discuter discrètement avec les autres porteurs d'objets millénaires alors qu'Atem réfléchissait aux faits qui venaient de lui être exposés pour prendre sa décision, mais il n'allait cependant pas se disputer avec Seth au beau milieu d'une audience.

— Faites qu'il condamne vite l'un des deux suspects à mort, qu'on en finisse.

Quand enfin Atem rendit sa justice et décida de clore les audiences après cela, Seth poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mahad aussi, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Hélas, il n'eut guère l'occasion de se réjouir bien longtemps.

— Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? questionna Seth alors qu'ils quittaient la salle du trône.

Mahad ralentit le pas, se laissant volontairement distancer par les autres porteurs d'objets millénaires, avant de répondre au prêtre.

— Pas encore.

— Mais tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, il s'arrêta pour s'adosser contre l'un des murs, peu désireux de discuter alors qu'ils étaient encore entourés par les nobles et les magistrats qui avaient assisté au conseil. Il suivit du regard une armée de scribes pressés de retourner à leur travail avant de reporter son attention sur Seth qui, bras croisés, le sceptre millénaire dans la main, le fixait avec insistance.

Vraiment, si Mahad mettait de côté une seconde marque sur sa gorge, Seth semblait s'être couché au crépuscule pour se réveiller à l'aube, frais et dispos. Son haleine ne sentait pas l'alcool, ses yeux n'étaient pas cernés ou injectés de sang et son visage respirait la santé. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il n'aurait jamais cru que Seth puisse passer ses nuits autrement qu'à dormir.

— Mahad…

— Je vais le faire quand il sera disposé à avoir ce genre de discussion, mais je doute de le convaincre, coupa-t-il avec un soupir. Notre pharaon est…

— … têtu, je sais, et bien décidé à rester seul jusqu'à ce que la réalité le rattrape, si possible quand il sera trop tard, genre, sur son lit de mort. Et ainsi prit fin la dynastie, car Akhenaden ne sera plus de ce monde d'ici là non plus.

Seth plissa les paupières et pinça les lèvres, l'air de répugner à poursuivre la conversation, mais de s'y efforcer malgré tout parce qu'il considérait pour une fois le bien d'un autre que lui-même.

— Je ne crois pas que tu aies la moindre chance de le convaincre, en effet. À l'inverse, je crois que tu as de grandes chances de te faire manipuler.

Mahad prit la chose avec décontraction, bien que sa bouche se desséchât à la pensée de ce qui s'était produit la nuit précédente et de quelle façon il avait rendu Mana complice du larcin en lui demandant de suivre les directives du jeune pharaon.

— Tu es faible face à Atem, poursuivit Seth rudement, parce que tu éprouves de la culpabilité pour son père.

Cette fois, Mahad pâlit. Il voulut se détourner pour mettre un terme à la discussion, mais Seth le bloqua en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du mur. Ce geste valut un regard noir au prêtre, qui ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde.

— Et même s'il ignore pourquoi tu agis avec autant d'indulgence à son égard, cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'en a pas conscience, ajouta-t-il. Alors, s'il te demande un _service_ comme de l'aider à voler les papyrus comprenant tous les comptes de ces dernières années ou à faire du jardinage en plein milieu de la nuit, juste parce qu'il refuse d'écouter Siamun, dis-lui non. Il n'a aucun moyen de te punir pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis, d'autant plus si cela l'oblige à avouer à Siamun ce qu'il fait depuis son accession au trône afin d'éviter les sujets qui ne lui plaisent pas. Au pire, il ne te parlera plus pendant plusieurs jours ce qui, sincèrement, est une bénédiction par moment.

Seth l'abandonna sur ces mots sans même un regard, et Mahad resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler ses pensées.

Il ignorait ce qui le blessait le plus, au fond. Que Seth lui mette sous le nez sa trop grande faiblesse à l'égard de leur jeune pharaon, comme s'il avait tout à coup pitié de lui malgré leur célèbre inimité, qu'il cerne aussi bien Atem alors qu'il l'avait côtoyé pas plus longtemps que lui malgré son séjour au Kep ou que le souverain lui-même soit apparemment allé le trouver en premier pour obtenir son assistance, assistance que le prêtre lui avait refusée à chaque fois, ce qui signifiait que Mahad n'avait été que le _second choix_ du pharaon, malgré les années passées à les servir son père et lui sans jamais faillir. Et, si encore le pharaon avait été trouver Isis, Shada, Kalim, même Akhenaden ! Mais Atem avait été chercher Seth qui, en plus d'être douteux sur un plan moral, était certainement la personne la plus arrogante, cruelle et avide de pouvoir de toute la cour !

— Est-ce que vous allez bien, seigneur Mahad ? lui demanda Mana lorsqu'il eut enfin regagné son étude.

Il balaya sa question avec un regard qui se voulait sévère.

— Est-ce que tu as suivi les ordres du pharaon ?

La jeune magicienne le considéra avec perplexité avant d'acquiescer.

— Et est-ce que tu as recopié les sortilèges que je t'ai confiés ce matin en partant ?

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois tout en lui désignant les tablettes empilées. Mahad s'assit derrière la table, pour les parcourir une par une, tandis que sa disciple attendait nerveusement devant lui en se tordant les doigts.

— Tu as encore une fois mal écrit le _ba_ , commenta-t-il, peu amène, avant de passer à la tablette suivante.

— J'ai utilisé une variante.

— Je t'ai demandé de recopier, pas d'être créative, rétorqua Mahad d'un ton sec. Le _heka_ ne se contente pas d'à peu près. Chaque mot à un pouvoir spécifique, comme tu devrais déjà le savoir.

Mana dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle mourait de faim, mais, en plus de savoir que Mahad détestait la voir s'éclipser avant qu'il ne lui en donne l'autorisation, elle avait le sentiment que son mentor se maîtrisait pour ne pas exploser, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine de sa faute. Et si Mahad se montrait dur envers elle, il n'était jamais injuste, pas au point de hausser le ton pour un simple changement graphique.

— Seigneur Mahad, murmura-t-elle avec douceur et en choisissant ses mots avec soin, est-ce que le prêtre Seth vous a encore insulté ?

Le magicien ne releva pas immédiatement les yeux de la tablette qu'il foudroyait du regard, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait être sujet à critique. Mais, lorsqu'il le fit, il prit soudainement conscience de l'impact de ses paroles sur sa jeune disciple, qui semblait à la fois inquiète et mortifiée. Il reposa le sortilège, se renfonça dans son siège et se frotta les yeux.

Mana ne méritait pas qu'il passe ses nerfs sur elle. Pire encore, c'était une attitude qui aurait vraiment été digne de Seth.

— Prends le reste de la journée pour toi, commanda-t-il en la regardant à nouveau.

Mana écarquilla les yeux, surprise par son soudain changement d'humeur.

— Vraiment ?

— Avant que je ne change d'avis, précisa Mahad.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. Sa jeune disciple vida les lieux avec une rapidité confondante.

Mahad fixa un long moment les tablettes posées devant lui, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire.

Le pharaon lui avait demandé de le retrouver dans les jardins, à la même heure que la nuit précédente. Bien que se rendre complice de ses machinations ne lui avait guère plu dès le départ, étant donné qu'il avait un très grand respect pour le _tjaty_ , il y aurait complu, au fond flatté que le jeune souverain lui accorde sa confiance. En étant honnête envers lui-même, il était nostalgique de l'époque où Atem n'était pas le pharaon, un dieu vivant, et où il pouvait discuter avec lui de mortel à mortel, sans craindre un seul instant de commettre une offense qui rendrait son cœur trop lourd lors du jugement. Les paroles de Seth avaient néanmoins changé sa perception des choses.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de décevoir son pharaon, encore moins de lui désobéir, mais il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée d'être un simple pion dans son conflit contre Siamun. Bon sang, il était le plus puissant magicien du royaume et sans doute même du monde connu, plus puissant que son prédécesseur encore, et s'il n'avait pas été obligé de consacrer une grande partie de son pouvoir à contenir l'énergie maléfique de l'anneau millénaire, Seth aurait appris à le respecter ! Mais, plus encore, il éprouvait une intense déception à l'idée d'être perçu par son pharaon comme quelqu'un de manipulable…

Mahad rumina pendant encore quelques minutes ses pensées négatives, puis attrapa son bâton et décida d'évacuer sa colère et son offense dans le royaume que seuls les morts, les _ka_ et les dieux foulaient d'ordinaire. Les ombres nimbèrent son environnement jusqu'à ne plus former dans toutes les directions qu'un vaste champ de brume noire sur une toile d'ébène. Au loin, il pouvait entre le ressac furieux du fleuve Noun où Rê entreprenait chaque nuit son voyage de douze heures remplies de périls tendus par Apophis.

La présence d'un intrus _vivant_ ne tarda pas à attirer certaines des créatures les plus déplaisantes peuplant le monde des morts. Plusieurs paires d'yeux rougeoyants et avides étincelèrent dans sa direction. Il les attendit, prêt à exercer sa magie sur elles.


	4. Chapitre 4

Exercer sa magie dans la Douât renforçait son pouvoir, mais le laissait toujours épuisé pour de longues heures. Aussi, quand Mahad revint enfin dans le monde des vivants, il alla s'effondrer dans son lit en prenant tout juste le temps de se déshabiller et de tirer le drap sur son corps nu.

Là, allongé sur le ventre, il s'endormit presque immédiatement, la tête directement posée sur le matelas, ses longs cheveux noirs masquant son visage. Ses serviteurs, à qui il n'avait même pas adressé un regard en rejoignant sa chambre, désertèrent rapidement les lieux afin de le laisser se reposer en paix.

Il ne rêva pas ou, du moins, n'en avait pas gardé le souvenir lorsqu'une sensation déplaisante le força à ouvrir les yeux et fit remonter un frisson le long de son échine. L'anneau millénaire irradiait de chaleur contre sa peau nue, signe qu'un danger le menaçait depuis l'obscurité qui cernait l'entrée de sa chambre.

Tout en veillant à ce que son souffle soit aussi lent que possible, il glissa une main sous son matelas, afin de saisir le poignard qu'il cachait là, en prévision des moments où il n'aurait pas eu l'énergie de faire appel à sa magie, comme c'était le cas à ce moment précis.

Ses oreilles perçurent le froissement discret du tissu ainsi que le bruit assourdi de pieds, sans doute nus, sur les étoffes entourant son lit pour éviter le contact direct avec le sol parfois froid en fonction des saisons. Une ombre fugace apparut sur le mur juste en face de lui lorsque l'indésirable passa devant la lampe à huile qu'il gardait toujours allumée durant la nuit. Puis, le matelas s'enfonça légèrement sous le poids de l'intrus quand celui-ci osa grimper dessus.

Mahad se retourna prestement, poignard levé, et se jeta sur son agresseur potentiel pour le plaquer dos contre le matelas. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il remarqua leur différence de taille et aperçut l'éclat doré du pendentif millénaire qu'il comprit à qui il avait réellement affaire. Hélas, il était trop tard pour s'excuser et empêcher ce qui allait suivre.

Le pharaon, bien que plus petit que lui, profita de son choc pour le renverser à son tour et lui subtiliser son poignard d'une prise habile qu'un de ses précepteurs avait dû lui enseigner.

Lorsqu'il en sentit le fil de la lame se presser sur sa gorge, Mahad se demanda avec consternation s'il était possible de se retrouver dans pire situation que celle-là. Sans doute pas, songea-t-il quand Atem se pencha en avant, la lumière vacillante de la lampe à huile jetant des ombres inquiétantes sur son visage, ses iris cramoisi plus sombre et intimidant encore que d'ordinaire.

Malgré le sentiment d'effroi qui s'insinua en lui, Mahad remarqua que le jeune souverain avait dompté son incroyable chevelure sous un ensemble de tresses parachevées de perles luisantes comme la nacre. Bien qu'il y eût plus urgent que ces questions cosmétiques, le magicien se demanda quand, pour la dernière fois, il avait vu Atem avec une telle coiffure, ainsi que sans sa couronne et ses bijoux. Pour autant, le fait que le jeune homme paraisse plus humain et vulnérable, tout à coup, ne le rassurait pas.

— Tentative d'assassinat sur le fils de Rê en plus de lui désobéir sciemment ? Tu n'améliores guère ton cas, murmura le pharaon avec une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Mahad savait que la pire chose à faire serait de céder à la juste colère qui le gagnait en entendant une remarque aussi stupide. Le dieu vivant qui le toisait n'était _plus_ l'enfant qu'il avait connu. Il ne pouvait pas le gronder comme à l'époque où Atem lui jouait des tours et allait ensuite trouver refuge dans les appartements de son père en affectant l'air le plus innocent qui soit. Cependant, ses émotions refusèrent de se ranger à sa raison, et Mahad se retrouva à l'invectiver avant même d'avoir eu la pensée de se mordre la langue pour s'en retenir.

— Pharaon !

L'intéressé fit claquer sa langue.

— Ma titulature, prêtre Mahad.

— Je n'ai que faire de votre titulature, pharaon Neferkarê ! rétorqua Mahad sans se soucier du froncement de sourcils du jeune souverain. Vous êtes entré dans ma chambre sans vous annoncer, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que je dormais ! Comment étais-je censé réagir ? Je suis censé vous protéger, encore heureux que j'ai les réflexes qui incombent à la tâche !

Atem fit à nouveau claquer sa langue avec réprobation pour toute réponse. Lorsque Mahad chercha à se redresser sur les coudes, le – peut-être malnommé – fils de Rê appuya un peu plus fort la lame du poignard contre sa gorge pour l'obliger à rester allongé. Il pressa aussi ses cuisses contre ses hanches, comme pour le défendre d'essayer de le désarçonner. Cependant, Mahad ne s'y serait clairement pas risqué en dépit de son précédent élan de témérité irréfléchie : il reconnaissait la supériorité du métal sur la chair humaine.

Néanmoins, les secondes passant dans le plus grand silence, il commença à trouver leur proximité physique suffisamment gênante pour éprouver le besoin urgent de s'en libérer. Sa vision s'habituant à la pénombre de la chambre, il pouvait constater qu'Atem avait enlevé sa tunique et que sa peau de la couleur du bronze luisait de sueur, à cause de la nuit plus chaude que celle du jour précédent. Si ce fait ne l'aurait sûrement pas dérangé d'ordinaire, l'heure, l'obscurité, leurs positions respectives, le fait qu'il soit nu sous son drap de lin, le fait qu'Atem soit à moitié nu de son côté, le rendait de plus en plus confus, bien qu'il n'ait jamais entretenu de… telles _pensées_ à l'égard du pharaon qu'il avait juré de protéger au péril de sa vie. Akhenamkhanen n'aurait certainement pas approuvé, car le magicien n'était certainement pas digne du rang de son fils, et Atem était par ailleurs bien trop jeune pour lui, même si assez âgé pour se marier aux yeux du _tjaty_.

La honte commença à consumer Mahad, lentement mais sûrement. Cela n'empêcha pas une troublante sensation de chaleur de monter dans son bas-ventre. Il ne croyait pas avoir ressenti quoi que ce soit de tel depuis sa dernière aventure avec une jeune fille de son âge dont il s'était profondément entiché. Cela remontait déjà à trois ou quatre ans, il n'était pas retombé amoureux depuis de quiconque et il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt d'avoir des rapports charnels avec des personnes pour qui il n'avait pas de sentiment particulier. Il n'en avait assurément pas pour le pharaon, au-delà de l'affection et du respect qu'il lui portait, ce qui rendait à ses yeux sa réaction d'autant plus incompréhensible et embarrassante. Il n'était pas comme Seth, à convoiter tout ce qui pouvait bien se présenter à lui pour peu que le physique soit à son goût.

Il se racla la gorge tout en se concentrant autant qu'il le pouvait sur le visage toujours aussi renfrogné du pharaon, et surtout pas sur plus bas, là où il discernait la forme de ses muscles pectoraux et l'ombre de ses tétons, le dessin tentateur de son ventre qui semblait réclamer d'être touché. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'Atem ne remarquerait pas la rougeur de ses joues de plus en plus brûlantes ni sa difficulté à rester concentré chaque fois qu'une perle de sueur sinuait le long de sa peau.

— Est-ce que… vous êtes en colère parce que je ne suis pas venu vous aider ?

La mâchoire de l'incarnation d'Horus se crispa avec une fureur qui ne demandait qu'à éclater, et Mahad laissa échapper un hoquet presque désespéré quand il resserra encore plus ses cuisses autour de lui. À ce stade, le magicien commençait à le soupçonner de le faire exprès. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Atem n'allait pas tarder à sentir que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée… Et Mahad mourait sûrement ensuite, soit à cause de l'offense justifiée de son pharaon, soit à cause de sa propre honte.

— Oh, Mahad, comment as-tu deviné ? questionna enfin Atem d'un ton transpirant de venin.

Soudain, le jeune souverain retira le poignard de sa gorge et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il roula sur le dos et appuya l'une de ses mains contre son front. Son autre bras toucha celui de Mahad, qui se décala légèrement pour éviter le contact. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer le feu de son bas-ventre qui lui rappelait qu'il y avait vraiment plus agréable dans une existence mortelle que de compulser les secrets que ses prédécesseurs avaient compilés au fil des siècles. Il aurait pu continuer à vivre heureux sans cette information, néanmoins, et la tiédeur qui se dégageait du corps d'Atem n'était pas vraiment le meilleur remède à son trouble.

— Il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, reprit le pharaon d'un ton plus apaisé et, en vérité, presque malheureux. Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue à me décevoir ? Seth ne voulait pas m'aider, et maintenant toi non plus tu ne veux pas m'aider, et je suppose que tu as déjà demandé à Mana de ne pas m'aider.

Mahad n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde, mais, à l'entendre de la bouche du souverain lui-même, cela semblait être une excellente idée. Siamun ne pourrait jamais reprocher à Mahad d'avoir suivi les caprices du fils de Rê. Mana, c'était une tout autre affaire. Elle n'était que sa disciple et, donc, était dispensable. Or, il ne pourrait sans doute pas l'empêcher d'être punie si jamais le _tja_ _ty_ décidé de la blâmer de tout, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Atem la protégerait ou pas du courroux du second homme le plus puissant de Kemet.

— Est-ce qu'il y a une sorte de malédiction qui interdit au pharaon d'avoir des amis ?

Mahad s'arrêta de respirer un instant, choqué par la question. Puis, après avoir inspiré profondément pour se maîtriser autant que possible, il bascula sur un coude et osa regarder le visage de son pharaon, à moitié caché par sa main.

Atem aurait pu paraître serein, sur le point de s'endormir, si un tremblement, comme un sanglot réprimé, n'avait pas été perceptible dans son souffle.

Mahad ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à cette remarque étrange. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question en ces termes, car il lui avait toujours semblé évident que nul n'était assez grand parmi les Hommes pour être ami avec lui et que, par ailleurs, quelqu'un comme Atem en aurait été offensé s'il se l'était vu proposé. Le pharaon était le pharaon, et les autres de simples mortels autorisés ou pas à poser les yeux sur sa divine personne. Cela n'empêchait pas un pharaon d'avoir des proches sur lesquels il pouvait compter, à commencer par sa reine et certains membres de sa famille, ainsi que son porte-sandale et, peut-être, certains magistrats, mais Mahad prit tout à coup conscience qu'Atem n'avait pour ainsi dire plus de famille, si ce n'était son oncle, Akhenaden, et qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas de bonnes relations avec sa future reine s'il se montrait déjà réfractaire à l'idée de se marier. Le souverain ne semblait pas non plus particulièrement proche de Gemnikai, qui avait pourtant servi son père avant lui.

— Vous nous avez nous, hasarda Mahad. Ceux qui portent les objets millénaires.

Un rire bas, sarcastique, secoua les épaules du souverain.

— Vous me servez et vous ne voyez pas les choses plus loin.

Mahad se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa logique, même s'il ne doutait pas que la question le tracasse réellement.

— Hier soir, vous m'avez donné un ordre, fit-il prudemment. Et… vous m'avez accusé juste avant de vous avoir désobéi sciemment.

Atem enleva sa main de son visage et roula à nouveau sur le côté, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient face à face désormais. Mahad se serait attendu à ce qu'il ait versé quelques larmes, tant il avait semblé bouleversé, mais le jeune pharaon le fixait avec des yeux aussi insondables que le crépuscule dévorant l'horizon. Il souffla, chassant une des tresses qui avaient glissé sur son visage, puis parla après s'être humecté les lèvres.

— Je suis le pharaon ; les gens sont censés m'obéir.

— Alors quelle est la différence entre serviteurs et amis, dans ce cas ?

Atem plissa les paupières avec concentration, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à la question sans parvenir à trouver la réponse.

— Je ne sais pas, concéda-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis même si je le croyais.

Mahad allait parler à nouveau dans l'espoir de l'éclairer – respectueusement –. Hélas, Atem ne marqua qu'une pause très brève avant de poursuivre.

— Je pensais que Seth accepterait de m'aider parce qu'il semble toujours en train de comploter contre à peu près tout le monde et que je ne voulais pas que _tu_ sois blâmé par Siamun si jamais nous étions pris dans les archives du trésorier. Mais faire tourner en bourrique mon _tja_ _ty_ seul n'est pas très amusant, et comme tu n'as rien dit pour le miel et les fruits, et que Mana n'a rien dit non plus, je pensais que tu voulais m'aider. Avant que je monte sur le trône, tu étais proche de moi.

Le souverain s'assit soudainement au bord du lit, les pieds déjà posés sur le sol, comme prêt à filer.

— Je me suis trompé. Tu es comme les autres. Servile mais indifférent.

Mahad cligna des yeux tout en le regardant se lever. Il aurait sûrement dû dire quelque chose, mais il était beaucoup trop abasourdi pour y parvenir. Et quand il parvint enfin à rassembler un semblant de pensées cohérentes, Atem était déjà parti, laissant posé bien en évidence à l'entrée de sa chambre un paquet contenant, sans aucun doute, des figues mûres.

Mahad se rallongea avec un grognement de frustration et se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Avec ce que son pharaon venait de lui confier, il était à peu près certain qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil avant que la barque de Rê n'achève son périlleux voyage dans la Douât. Atem lui avait fait confiance, et Mahad l'avait déçu, voire trahi, tout cela à cause des _bons conseils_ de Seth.

Seth…

Les doigts de Mahad se crispèrent sur le drap à la pensée de sa conversation avec le prêtre débauché. Il se retrouva à enfiler un _chendjit_ et à boucler une ceinture autour de sa taille avant même d'avoir clairement réfléchi à ce qu'il comptait faire, au-delà de faire irruption dans la chambre de son rival, au beau milieu de la nuit, afin de le lapider avec plusieurs dizaines de figues.

Il regretta bien vite son coup de sang quand il découvrit Seth fortement occupé avec une esclave à la peau aussi blanche que du lait et l'un des princes étrangers qui avaient été élevés dans le Kep.


	5. Chapitre 5

**V**

Mahad aurait vraiment aimé que son esprit ne garde pas un seul souvenir de qui chevauchait qui, et de qui utilisait sa bouche sur qui dans un objectif pour lequel les dieux ne l'avaient certainement pas conçue. Hélas, il avait été doté par ces mêmes dieux d'une très bonne mémoire visuelle.

— Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de passer une seule nuit sans sauter sur tous ceux qui s'aventurent devant tes appartements ? s'écria Mahad en crispant ses doigts autour de la tunique qui contenait les fruits volés par leur pharaon.

Seth, visiblement plus qu'un peu ivre, le considéra depuis sa position allongée avec une expression reflétant sa perplexité quant à son irruption extraordinaire dans sa chambre. Après un court moment passé dans un silence inconfortable, il se redressa sur les coudes, comme pour mieux le regarder. Puis un sourire lascif étira ses lèvres alors qu'il repoussait en arrière les mèches de cheveux qui collaient à son visage en sueur. Ses yeux bleus luisaient de concupiscence.

— Jaloux de ne pas avoir été invité… ? Je peux arranger cela…

Les paupières de Mahad s'étrécirent.

— Dehors, commanda-t-il dans un sifflement aux deux partenaires de Seth, sans même leur accorder le moindre regard, notamment parce qu'il en avait déjà _trop_ vu.

Le prêtre se rallongea avec un soupir las, yeux fermés. Il ne réagit même pas quand Mahad répandit sur le lit le contenu de son sac improvisé quand ils furent enfin seuls.

Quelques figues roulèrent et tombèrent par terre. Les autres se nichèrent entre le corps en sueur de Seth et le drap chiffonné qui lui couvrait les hanches sans pour autant vraiment dissimuler son excitation.

Cela fait, Mahad appuya les poings sur ses hanches et attendit, fulminant.

Au bout d'un court instant, Seth souleva ses paupières et examina le magicien à travers le voile flou qui couvrait son champ de vision depuis qu'il avait vidé un pichet complet de _jrp_. Ses yeux arpentèrent plusieurs fois de bas en haut et de haut en bas la silhouette de son visiteur nocturne avant de se focaliser sur la pièce de tissu qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

— Est-ce que c'est la tunique de notre pharaon ? finit-il par demander avec ricanement significatif. Et où est la tienne, Mahad ? Tu essayes de monter un peu plus en rang, pour remplacer le _tjaty_ à sa mort prochaine, peut-être ?

Le magicien fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il aurait vraiment voulu ignorer l'insinuation, mais il ne parvint pas à réagir autrement qu'en étant scandalisé par celle-ci.

Dans ses habits de prêtre et proprement coiffé, Seth semblait l'exemple type du fonctionnaire trop arrogant et ambitieux pour son propre bien. Rien d'exceptionnel : la majorité des gens vivant à la cour correspondait à ce descriptif. Ainsi entièrement nu, si ce n'était ses bijoux en or, et avec ses cheveux bruns librement répandus autour de son visage où brillaient ses yeux bleus perçants, il lui donnait l'impression d'une divinité barbare se vouant au stupre. Que Seth soit arrivé à un poste aussi haut malgré ses indéniables défauts, voilà qui le dépassait !

Mahad avait dû prononcer son dépit à haute-voix, parce que le rictus de Seth s'élargit jusqu'à presque lui fendre le visage en deux. Cependant, il n'y avait plus aucune once d'amusement dans ce sourire.

— Comme tu l'imagines, j'ai travaillé pour. Les prêtres tendent à demander quatre fois plus d'efforts de la part d'un enfant né hors mariage et d'un père inconnu mort au combat, même si ce père semble avoir été assez influent pour convaincre le précédent pharaon de le faire entrer dans le Kep afin qu'il reçoive une éducation digne d'un prince.

Mahad se radoucit. Bien qu'il éprouvât toujours une colère intense à son égard, il ne put s'empêcher de compatir en percevant l'amertume derrière les mots durs de Seth.

— Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui pourrait être ton père ?

Seth s'assit en tailleur dans le lit et renifla avec dédain.

— Non, et je ne vois pas à quoi cela me servirait à présent. Je m'en suis très bien sorti sans lui.

— Tu ne penses pas que cela aurait pu être…

— Akhenamkhanen ?

Seth haussa les épaules.

— À une époque, j'y ai songé, mais il n'aurait eu aucune raison de me cacher. Je n'aurais pas été le premier enfant issu d'une relation entre un pharaon et une concubine, et ce n'est pas comme si je pourrais prétendre au trône sans me faire assassiner par quiconque. Par ailleurs, je n'en ai aucune envie, quoi que tu puisses penser de moi. Mon plus cher souhait est que notre pharaon soit fort pour que notre pays le soit aussi et puisse éradiquer le mal de ce monde. Ma fidélité envers Atem n'est pas à remettre en cause même si…

Seth baissa les yeux sur les figues avec circonspection et se laissa distraire du fil de ses pensées.

— Tu l'as aidé, finalement ?

— Non. Et il était furieux que je ne l'ai pas fait. Grâce à toi.

Tout en ramassant l'une des figues, Seth émit un ricanement de dérision.

— Ne me blâme pas. Je t'ai simplement dit d'arrêter de confondre les cobras avec les couleuvres, parce que j'étais inquiet de te voir encore une fois trébucher sur ta propre incompétence. Et Atem est indubitablement un cobra, si tu te poses encore la question.

Mahad fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point l'insulte à son endroit l'avait blessé.

— Notre pharaon veut des amis.

Seth ne cilla pas un seul instant face à la déclaration pourtant inattendue de l'avis de Mahad. Le magicien bouillait déjà en voyant son absence d'intérêt, ce qui n'empêcha pas Seth de croquer dans la figue, sucrée et juteuse à souhait, et de laisser son regard errer rêveusement sur le mobilier de sa chambre.

— Notre pharaon veut des _amis_ , répéta Mahad.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse en constatant que Seth préférait essuyer le jus de figue qui avait coulé sur son menton et se lécher les doigts plutôt que de lui répondre.

— Seth, notre…

— Je t'avais entendu la première fois, ainsi que la seconde, coupa abruptement le prêtre en lui adressant un regard empli d'ennui. Et, ne t'en fais pas, cela lui passera dès qu'il se sera rendu compte que des amis ne lui apporteront rien de plus que ce qu'il a déjà.

Il arqua ensuite un sourcil curieux.

— Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu es venu me déranger dans le seul rare moment où je ne travaille pas ?

Mahad fit claquer sa langue avec dédain, histoire de montrer clairement qu'il se moquait bien de l'avoir interrompu dans sa très importante copulation avec des personnes dont il ne connaissait sûrement pas les noms. Il ne savait pas quelle partie de son esprit avait cru que le prêtre aurait un minimum d'empathie à l'égard de leur pharaon et éprouverait des remords de l'avoir mal conseillé, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir l'abandonner dans un coin de la Douât et laisser les monstres _ka_ la dévorer pour qu'une telle naïveté de sa part ne se reproduise jamais.

— Franchement, je dois déjà te supporter la plupart des heures qui se situent entre l'aube et le crépuscule, poursuivit Seth, les lèvres pincées avec répulsion. J'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à le faire du crépuscule à l'aube.

Ou abandonner Seth dans la Douât et laisser les monstres le dévorer.

— Sauf si…

— Sauf si quoi ? demanda froidement Mahad en se redressant et en rejetant les épaules en arrière.

Il prit tout à coup conscience que les yeux de Seth s'étaient à nouveau remplis de désir alors qu'il le déshabillait des yeux comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un de ses partenaires occasionnels. Mahad déplaça son poids sur son autre jambe et le foudroya du regard tout en essayant de prétendre qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise d'être ainsi reluqué. Il se demanda avec une horreur encore plus grande s'il avait eu la même expression perverse face à Atem et, dans ce cas, comment le jeune pharaon avait pu ne pas le remarquer.

À moins qu'il l'ait remarqué et n'en ait rien laissé paraître ?

C'était pire encore.

— Tu sais, reprit Seth d'une voix suave qui parvint à l'arracher au fil paniqué de ses pensées, je pourrais supporter les idioties qui sortent constamment de ta bouche et faire semblant de m'intéresser à tes problèmes si tu te préoccupais du mien.

Mahad garda ses yeux ancrés sur le visage de Seth et prétendit ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il sous-entendait ou même avoir remarqué où sa main était descendue. Il avait passé des années à explorer les moindres régions de la Douât et à étudier certains de ses plus monstrueux gardiens. Il pouvait survivre à un Seth ivre qui lui faisait des avances avec la subtilité du dieu à qui il devait son prénom.

— Bien sûr, ce serait encore mieux si tu te taisais en occupant ta bouche autrement.

Mahad avait deux choix : se retirer en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ou prendre le risque de répliquer sur le même mode, quitte à ce que les choses s'enveniment. Hum. À bien y réfléchir, leur relation pouvait difficilement être plus mauvaise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il se risqua à un regard vers le bas, là où Seth se caressait avec d'autant moins de pudeur qu'il avait repoussé le drap loin de ses cuisses. D'ordinaire, Mahad aurait détourné les yeux avec embarras, mais sa mauvaise humeur l'aida à occulter sa retenue naturelle concernant ses choses.

— À ce que j'en vois, tu n'as pourtant pas de quoi me faire taire. Utilise ta main, elle sera plus que suffisante pour polir ton ego.

Seth, qui s'apprêtait à croquer dans une nouvelle figue, suspendit son geste, manifestement sidéré par la réplique. Il se reprit néanmoins très vite et, après avoir avalé une bouchée du fruit, ricana, les lèvres incurvées sur un léger rictus, sans se soucier le moins du monde du liquide sucré qui avait formé une goutte à l'extrémité de son menton.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction que Mahad avait espérée.

— Oh, par Hator, voilà que le magicien frigide prétend avoir des éléments de comparaison ! Avec qui ? Quand ? Je veux tout savoir, car il faut absolument que je connaisse ces personnes…

Mahad se contenta de lever les yeux vers le plafond, puis, admettant humblement son échec à humilier Seth, pivota vers la porte, bien décidé à abandonner le prêtre avec sa frustration sexuelle. Cependant, une figue vint le cueillir à l'arrière du crâne. Tout en se tournant à nouveau vers Seth, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas abandonner ses bons principes et lui enfoncer les fruits dans la gorge un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe. Au moins, il avait eu la décence de rabattre à nouveau le drap sur ses cuisses. Mahad n'était pas certain qu'il aurait supporté une autre vue directe sur son érection humide.

— Tu veux discuter d'Atem au lieu de faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes ? Bien, je vais discuter, fit Seth d'un ton venimeux. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, un garçon décida d'entrer dans les rangs des prêtres d'Amon et de gravir les échelons par son seul travail méritant plutôt que par ses relations inexistantes…

— Toi, autrement dit, intervint stoïquement Mahad.

— Donne-moi du _jrp_ au lieu de m'interrompre.

Mahad poussa un soupir irrité et se demanda pourquoi il se trouvait encore là. Malgré tout, il tendit à Seth le pichet presque totalement vide oublié au pied de son lit. Le prêtre le lui arracha presque des mains tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Après l'avoir vidé et essuyé ses lèvres avec la paume de sa main, il poursuivit :

— Il avait eu la chance de vivre pendant quelques années dans le Kep et donc d'avoir reçu une meilleure éducation que la plupart des autres apprentis, même ceux issus de familles plus riches et plus nobles que la sienne. Mais il essayait de rester humble vis-à-vis de cela, parce qu'il aurait détesté être pris pour un prétentieux. Et peu à peu, il se fit des amis sur qui il croyait pouvoir compter en toutes circonstances. Sauf qu'un jour le trésor du temple d'Amon fut en partie vidé et que ses amis rapportèrent l'avoir vu entrer et sortir de la pièce, faisant ainsi en sorte que ce soit sa seule parole contre celle de tout un groupe.

Seth s'interrompit, ses yeux considérablement assombris par la colère qui l'avait gagné rien qu'en évoquant ce souvenir.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda prudemment Mahad.

— Par chance, Akhenaden se trouvait dans le temple ce soir-là et a pu désigner le véritable coupable qui était, ô surprise, l'un de ses plus proches amis. Ainsi l'apprenti prêtre a-t-il échappé à un exil loin de Kemet et pu poursuivre sa carrière jusqu'à devenir l'un des plus importants hommes du pays. À présent, il subit jour après jour les manigances de son jeune pharaon pour échapper aux discussions qui lui déplaisent et la stupidité confondante du porteur de l'anneau millénaire qui aurait vraiment mieux fait de rester à Karduniash pour servir je ne sais quel dieu ou quel roi.

— Pour la dernière fois, je fait autant parti du _peuple de Kemet_ que toi, Seth !

— Peu importe, _kassite_ … Fin de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle était à ta convenance, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à en raconter une autre pour te divertir.

Mahad pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre tout en scrutant Seth, qui considérait furieusement sa figue entamée. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider si son condisciple venait juste d'inventer ce récit ou s'il avait décidé de révéler l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il possédait une si charmante personnalité.

— Voilà pourquoi Atem n'a pas besoin d'ami, reprit Seth face à son silence. En tant que souverain, il ne peut pas et ne doit pas accorder une confiance aveugle aux gens qui l'entourent.

Seth laissa tomber la figue entamée sur le matelas avant de se rallonger de tout son long avec un soupir.

— Et, franchement, je connais un magicien qui serait bien inspiré d'en faire de même.

— Sois rassuré, Seth. Je ne risque pas de t'accorder une confiance aveugle.

Mahad croisa les bras, et le prêtre haussa les épaules. Il se renfonça plus confortablement dans le matelas, tête sur ses oreillers, avant de fermer les yeux.

— Cependant, je pense que tu te trompes, ajouta Mahad.

Seth émit un ricanement nasal et se gratta le ventre sans pour autant le regarder à nouveau.

— Bonne chance pour me le prouver.

— C'est un défi ?

— Peut-être.

Cette fois, Seth souleva légèrement les paupières pour le fixer.

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

— Mon vœu de silence ?

Après avoir reniflé avec dérision, Seth parla à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce que _tu_ y gagnerais ?

— Je ne veux rien venant de toi.

Le sourire railleur de Seth n'échappa guère à Mahad.

— Puisque je n'ai rien à perdre, défi accepté, fit le prêtre en refermant les yeux.

— Bien. Sois-là demain soir dans le jardin. Nous allons avoir du travail.

— Le… jar… din ?

Lorsque son esprit embrumé par l'alcool eut enfin compris à quoi Mahad faisait allusion, Seth s'étouffa presque en protestant. Il se redressa sur son séant, les doigts crispés autour de l'une des figues, prêt à la jeter sur cet imbécile qui avait réussi à l'entraîner malgré lui dans les manigances d'Atem. Le magicien, toutefois, s'était empressé de vider les lieux sans attendre sa réaction.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note :** J'ai modifié les précédents chapitres pour changer Egypte en Kemet (le vrai nom de l'Egypte à l'époque).

Quelques autres mots :

 _Djehouty :_ Thot  
 _Haty-â :_ la personne qui dirige une ville (parfois traduit par maire)  
 _Heka khasewet :_ les dirigeants étrangers, nom notamment donné aux Hyksôs qui ont envahi Kemet/L'Egypte avant le Nouvel empire  
 _Koush :_ Nubie  
 _Men-Nefer :_ Memphis, capitale de l'époque

Il est possible qu'il reste encore des noms "grecs" dans les précédents chapitres (Thot et Memphis sont des noms grecs), mais comme c'est anachronique, je change peu à peu ça (toi aussi apprécie ma vie d'autrice maniaque).

* * *

 **VI**

Seth pinça les lèvres tout en foudroyant du regard les figuiers.

C'était stupide.

Complètement stupide.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu se laisser entraîner dans les vaines et puériles manigances de son jeune pharaon.

Et qui plus est par Mahad, le plus pathétique de tous les porteurs d'objets millénaires, le soi-disant magicien de génie qui n'arrivait même pas à protéger les tombes sacrées des anciens de quelques voleurs, parce que, oh, le pauvre, concentrait toute son énergie à il ne savait quoi en rapport avec son anneau millénaire.

Bien sûr, en étant moins hypocrite, Seth aurait dû se blâmer lui-même et, avec, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître de sitôt sa part de responsabilité dans quoi que ce soit, et il était par ailleurs incroyablement frustré de devoir consacrer sa soirée à autre chose qu'au relâchement de la pression qu'il ressentait chaque jour.

— Et donc… ?

Seth baissa les yeux sur Atem et décida qu'il y avait pire que de se faire entraîner dans les vaines et puériles manigances de son jeune pharaon – à ce propos, il veillerait à ce que les scribes écrivent cette phrase précise lorsqu'ils devraient rédiger les haut-faits du souverain. Bref, il y avait pire : constater qu'Atem les fixait Mahad et lui avec une extrême méfiance, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils appellent Siamun d'un instant à l'autre ou qu'ils l'attrapent chacun par un bras pour le ramener dans ses appartements. Ce qui aurait été plus sage, vraiment. En attendant, et malgré tout le respect qu'il devait à son pharaon, Seth décida de le ranger dans la case des crétins ingrats. Fils de Rê ou pas, il aurait aimé lui faire bouffer la terre fertile du Nil jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ressorte par tous les orifices. De toute façon, son statut divin n'était qu'une image symbolique, rien de plus. Sauf si l'épouse d'Akhenamkhanen avait fauté avec le soleil lui-même pour donner naissance au futur pharaon, Atem était bien le fruit des bourses de son père, la sagesse en moins.

— Nous avons décidé de vous aider, répéta patiemment Mahad à un Atem toujours aussi sceptique.

— Il a décidé de vous aider parce qu'il prend très à cœur votre désir d'avoir des amis, moi je n'avais rien de plus intéressant à faire alors j'ai suivi le mouvement, corrigea Seth avec un air trahissant déjà ses regrets et son ennui.

Mahad écarquilla les yeux, avant de tourner la tête pour vriller Seth du regard. Comme s'il croyait améliorer son cas, le prêtre ajouta, avec un rictus en coin :

— Atem…

Mahad devint plus pâle encore. Leur pharaon, bien que quelque peu différent de ce qu'on était en droit d'attendre de la part d'un souverain, restait l'incarnation d'Horus en ce monde, devant qui le respect le plus profond était dû. Si Seth semblait décidé à connaître une mort précoce pour avoir voulu éprouver les limites d'un dieu vivant afin de démontrer au magicien qu'Atem n'avait pas besoin d'amis, ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Et quoique Seth soit d'un tempérament allant d'irritant à insupportable, il se sentit en devoir de le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

— Il est saoul.

— Je suis sobre.

Seth considéra Atem avec une indifférence manifeste, et Mahad, qui avait déjà la bouche desséchée par l'inquiétude, regarda le pharaon avec effroi quand celui-ci laissa échapper un « ah ! » sibyllin.

Une main sous son menton dans une posture aussi songeuse que dédaigneuse, Atem les jaugea à nouveau, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire d'eux – au-delà de les déchoir de leur rang. Les faire écarteler en public pour son amusement, peut-être ? Ou bien les faire abandonner nu dans le désert avec une seule gourde d'eau en leur promettant de gracier celui qui parviendrait à rejoindre le palais ? Le jeune pharaon avait déjà expérimenté les deux solutions, ainsi que quelques autres du même cru qui hantaient encore Mahad, peu porté sur ce genre d'actes inutilement cruels. S'il n'avait pas déjà été humide à cause de la chaleur, son front se serait couvert de sueur.

Au bout de quelques insupportables instants, les yeux rubis du jeune souverain s'animèrent d'un semblant de curiosité. Bien qu'il laissât retomber ses bras le long de son corps, se détendant de façon évidente, Mahad n'en resta pas moins prêt à déguerpir au cœur de la Douât. Les monstres _ka_ lui paraissaient préférables à un demi-dieu furieux.

— Seth, c'est peut-être la chose la plus crétinement sincère que j'ai entendue depuis que je suis pharaon, déclara le jeune souverain sans qu'il soit possible de savoir s'il approuvait ou pas l'attitude du prêtre.

— J'étais sincère aussi quand je vous disais à quel point ce mariage…

Atem éleva une main impérieuse et coupa l'air pour lui signifier de se taire, puis examina Mahad avec une moue perplexe.

— Pourquoi le protèges-tu ?

— Je ne le…

— Tu viens de le faire.

Mahad poussa un profond soupir, se massa l'arête du nez et jeta un regard de biais à Seth, qui le fixait avec un sourcil haussé comme si lui aussi mourait d'envie de connaître la réponse.

— Comme vous l'avez dit, il est stupide, au point de ne même pas réfléchir avant de parler.

— J'ai très bien réfléchi, au contraire. Si notre pharaon veut des amis, il doit savoir que ceux-ci n'abonderont pas constamment en son sens comme de vulgaires serviteurs. Et si cela lui déplaît, c'est qu'il n'en a pas autant besoin qu'il le croit. Et puisque cela semble lui déplaire, je pense que cela conclut le débat et que je vais retourner dans mes appartements pour, hum, _dormir_ …

— Oh, Djehouty, faites-le taire… soupira Mahad tout en se passant une main sur le visage humide.

Il allait ajouter qu'il était profondément, terriblement, absolument navré et confus lorsqu'Atem émit un gloussement… amusé ? Mahad le considéra avec circonspection à travers ses doigts, ne sachant pas si c'était un bon signe ou pas, compte tenu du degré de roublardise de son pharaon. Après tout, il avait trois semaines plus tôt promis à deux voleurs de pains de leur laisser quitter le palais vivant, et cela avait été trois heures avant de les faire jeter dans une fosse remplie de scorpions et de cobras creusée à l'extérieur de Men-Nefer. Atem n'appréciait pas que l'on vole la nourriture de la bouche de ses sujets, même s'il savait se montrer magnanime quand c'était la faim qui poussait à de tels actes. En l'occurrence, cela n'avait pas été le cas, car seule la perspective de revendre le pain plus cher dans une auberge avait motivé l'acte.

— Donc, Mana a raison, vous êtes amis.

Seth laissa échapper un ricanement nasal qui voulait tout dire tandis que Mahad essayait de contrôler son visage au mieux pour ne pas trahir le dégoût que lui inspirait cette remarque, surtout au souvenir des avances du prêtre la nuit précédente, de sa main caressant sa verge turgescente. Par Min ! Puis un détail lui fit froncer les sourcils.

— Vous avez parlé de cela avec… Mana ?

Atem le toisa comme s'il venait de lâcher la plus grosse ânerie qu'il ait jamais entendue, ce qui rendit Seth plus narquois encore.

— Bien sûr.

Mahad entrouvrit la bouche, puis jugea qu'il valait mieux garder pour lui ses interrogations. Sauf qu'il pensa à ce qui s'était produit deux nuits auparavant, lorsqu'Atem avait parlé du fait de réveiller sa disciple pour avoir son assistance. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas passer outre.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous aurait parlé de cela ? insista-t-il en ignorant Seth, qui peinait à contenir son hilarité naissante.

— Parce que nous avons grandi dans le Kep ensemble ? répliqua Atem avec une note de sarcasme, poings appuyés sur ses hanches. Alors parfois je l'invite à jouer au _senet_ avec moi.

Mahad ne parvint pas à cacher son incrédulité. Lorsque le pharaon les avait invités à jouer avec lui et à consommer ce qu'il avait volé, sa disciple avait semblé tout sauf familière des lieux. Pour ainsi dire, elle s'était même montrée intimidée et peu loquace. Sauf que… en y repensant, c'était constamment vers lui qu'elle avait jeté des coups d'œil nerveux, pas vers le pharaon, et Mahad n'avait pas cessé de la surveiller avec une hostilité qui avait dû être palpable il avait craint l'impair. Malgré tout, il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle ait adressé la parole au jeune souverain, sauf pour répondre aux questions qui lui étaient directement posées.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Atem s'assombrit considérablement. Il baissa la tête, entraînant ses cheveux toujours tressés dans le mouvement, et en particulier sa frange d'un blond hypnotisant, qui même domptée continuait de ressortir tel un bijou sur sa peau.

— Cependant, Mana ne m'appelle plus par mon nom de naissance…

Seth fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

— Bien sûr qu'elle ne vous appelle plus par votre nom de naissance ! Vous êtes le pharaon, et elle une simple mortelle…

— Pourtant, tu viens de l'utiliser, un peu plus tôt…

— Par insolence, précisa Seth dans un grognement.

Atem fronça les sourcils, pensif, et Seth, un peu plus irrité encore par son attitude et celle de Mahad, lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras. Cette plaisanterie n'avait que trop duré à son goût. Hélas, ni le pharaon ni le magicien ne semblaient prêt à voir la vérité.

Il en était à observer le parterre de fleurs qui avait été remis en ordre le jour précédent par les jardiniers et à se demander où pouvaient bien être les fichus gardes dont Atem avait demandé le déploiement quand celui-ci, justement, se remit à parler.

— Lorsque Rê entreprend son long voyage dans la Douât sur sa barque, il disparaît totalement aux yeux des hommes, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, et ainsi s'installe la nuit. Assisté notamment de Seth et de Heka, il combat Apophis pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à la création.

Le prêtre haussa un sourcil, mais refusa de pivoter, car cela aurait trahi sa curiosité.

— Comme Rê, je devrais cesser d'exister en tant que pharaon à la tombée de la nuit et, assisté de Seth et du plus grand praticien de heka qu'ait jamais connu Kemet, être simplement Atem. Du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube.

— Dois-je comprendre que le _tjaty_ est notre Apep ? railla Seth.

— S'il continue à vouloir me marier, il le sera…

Mahad porta une main à ses lèvres tout en se demandant avec consternation si Akhenamkhanen aurait accepté ce manquement au protocole malgré sa grande tolérance. Pourtant, il devait admettre que son envie d'agir en fonction de l'étiquette n'était pas aussi grande que celle de plaire à son pharaon, enfin, à Atem… ou de celle, plus secrète et difficilement avouable, de retrouver la relation qu'il avait autrefois avec lui.

Au final, il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui valut des yeux levés au ciel de la part de Seth, qui s'était enfin retourné vers eux. Quand le prêtre eut fini de le railler en silence, il secoua la tête avec un soupir plus sonore que nécessaire.

— Très bien, ô pharaon magnifique, que pouvons-nous faire pour votre plaisir ?

Atem fronça les sourcils et tordit ses lèvres avec contrariété.

— Alors maintenant que tu as l'autorisation de m'appeler Atem, tu ne vas plus le faire, c'est ça ? Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que ton attitude est incroyablement irritante ?

— Oui, cet imbécile incompétent, à peu près toutes les nuits.

Ledit imbécile incompétent fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre et ne pas s'étouffer dans sa salive quand Atem lui jeta un regard aussi scrutateur que celui d'un faucon guettant sa proie. Heureusement, il ne sembla pas s'appesantir bien longtemps sur le sens des propos de Seth.

Après leur avoir adressé un ultime regard noir, il fit volte-face et marcha royalement vers les figuiers pour les examiner un par un avant de faire son choix. Mahad et Seth suivirent à quelques pas de distance, l'un nerveux à l'idée de croiser un garde, l'autre mains nonchalamment placées derrière son dos. Puisque le _tjaty_ ne pouvait rien contre lui, Seth ne voyait aucune raison d'être tendu.

— Celui-là ! s'exclama soudainement Atem, les yeux brillants d'une excitation qu'il n'avait que quand les porteurs d'objets millénaires et lui s'entraînaient à combattre avec leurs _ka_. Mahad, fais-moi la courte échelle, vite !

Ce fut au tour de Mahad de soupirer à pierre fendre tout en plaçant ses mains comme il l'avait déjà fait deux nuits plus tôt. Atem l'escalada avec la rapidité d'un chat et se hissa dès qu'il le put sur l'une des branches. Il le regarda se fondre dans le feuillage, prêt cette fois à attraper du premier coup ce qui tomberait sur lui. Du moins, telle fut son attention avant que le souffle chaud de Seth vienne balayer sa joue et le faire sursauter.

— Alors, dis-moi, est-ce qu'Atem porte quelque chose sous son _chendjit_?

Mahad rougit furieusement à l'idée que Seth, non seulement, ose poser une telle question, mais, qu'en prime, il le croit capable d'une telle chose.

— Je n'ai certainement pas regardé, rétorqua-t-il, dents serrées.

Le visage d'Atem réapparut. Ses sourcils étaient froncés avec perplexité.

— Bien sûr que je porte quelque chose en dessous, Seth. Quelle question ! Et toi, est-ce que tu portes quelque chose en dessous ?

— Cela dépend, rétorqua Seth avec un sourire goguenard qui fit craindre le pire à un Mahad déjà livide.

— De quoi ?

— De ce que j'ai à faire…

— Comme quoi ? insista Atem d'un ton impatient. J'espère que tu portes quelque chose quand tu es à cheval. C'est déjà assez inconfortable ainsi pour les fesses.

À ce stade, Mahad n'arrivait pas à se décider si Atem avait soigneusement choisi ses mots pour leur double sens ou s'il faisait preuve d'une réelle candeur. Au moins, même Seth ne sembla pas vouloir se risquer plus avant dans les propos salaces, même s'il conserva son sourire.

— Bien sûr, Atem.

Le temps que le pharaon disparaisse à nouveau et commence à faire tomber les premières figues, Seth diminua la distance entre Mahad et lui. Dire que le magicien le trouvait déjà trop proche à son goût auparavant…

— Le secret est d'utiliser beaucoup d'huile de coco ou d'amande, et d'y aller en douceur.

— Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? s'enquit Mahad avec un froncement de nez dégoûté.

Seth se contenta de répondre par un gloussement bas avant qu'ils ne se mettent silencieusement au travail.

Ils eurent le temps de remplir une tunique complète de fruits – celle de Mahad, Seth ayant refusé de complaire à l'effort de guerre – avant qu'Atem ne se lasse et redescende de son perchoir. Satisfait de sa récolte, il leur demanda de le suivre jusqu'à ses appartements, une chose qui fit évidemment grogner Seth. Il avait espéré retrouver les activités nocturnes auxquelles il était plus coutumier.

— Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse de sa part pour te voir torse nu, mais il ne t'a même pas jeté un regard, fit Seth tout bas.

Mahad combattit l'embrasement qui menaçait d'assombrir ses joues en se concentrant sur les tâches qu'il aurait à accomplir le lendemain et, notamment, sur la façon dont il allait s'organiser. À son grand soulagement, Seth se garda toutefois d'autres commentaires salaces et, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée des appartements du pharaon, effaça même le sourire narquois qui avait continué à flotter sur ses lèvres tout au long du trajet.

Atem n'indiqua en aucune manière qu'il avait remarqué les gardes postés à l'entrée, même quand ceux-ci inclinèrent respectueusement la tête dans sa direction. Mahad s'attendit à ce que le jeune souverain s'arrête dans la luxueuse antichambre éclairée à cette heure par des lampes à huile aussi nombreuses que les fruits qu'ils avaient récoltés, mais Atem poursuivit au-delà, deux serviteurs aussitôt sur ses talons.

Mahad, expectatif, serra le ballot de figues contre lui. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été plus loin que cette pièce, parfaitement adaptée à l'accueil des invités du pharaon. Sans indication claire, il ignorait s'ils étaient censés suivre, attendre ou déposer leur récolte et s'en retourner. Tendu, il parcourut du regard les lieux, les sièges sculptés, les meubles en bois précieux, le jeu de _senet…_

— Tu comptes rester planté comme un obélisque encore longtemps ? grommela Seth.

Sursautant, Mahad chercha son confrère des yeux, s'attendant à le voir prêt à repartir puisque leur mission était accomplie. Il s'étrangla presque en le voyant soulever la tenture de lin fin barrant l'entrée à l'autre pièce. Après s'être écarté légèrement, il l'invita à passer en premier d'un signe de la main.

— Tu sais, pour un grand magicien craint jusque dans la Douât, tu es plutôt timoré, nota Seth lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

— Contrairement à certains, on m'a éduqué dans le respect des convenances.

Le froissement de l'étoffe rabattue fut suivi par un gloussement. Mahad ne se donna pas la peine de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule et avança jusqu'à la porte ouvragée qu'un des serviteurs lui ouvrit après s'être respectueusement incliné.

— Tes parents devaient être désespérés de te voir accéder à un haut poste à la cour.

— Au contraire, ni eux ni moi n'aurions osé rêver d'un tel… destin. Nous savions par ailleurs à quel point évoluer dans ce type de milieu est dangereux. Un jour tu peux être le plus respecté des notables, et le lendemain, à cause d'un changement de pouvoir…

La voix de Mahad s'atténua et mourut brièvement alors qu'il traversait une autre antichambre qui, comme la précédente et à l'inverse de celle avec laquelle ils étaient familiers, ne présentait rien de bien exceptionnel.

— J'ai hésité à répondre à l'invitation du pharaon quand il a requis ma présence à la cour. Soigner les indigents et voir le sourire revenir sur leur visage me suffisait. J'avais peur aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur de l'honneur qui m'était fait.

Il avait toujours peur de ne pas l'être, tout au fond de lui.

Mahad toucha la corde supportant l'anneau millénaire qui reposait sur son torse. Parfois, il regrettait son choix rien qu'à la pensée du mal qui imprégnait l'artefact dont il avait échu. Les objets millénaires avaient été créés avec le sang de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf innocents, et ce fardeau était désormais le sien. En le portant, il se rendait quelque part complice de ces méfaits abominables. Cependant, il ne pouvait l'expliquer à Seth ou même à Atem sans courir le risque de souiller la mémoire d'Akhenamkhanen, alors que celui-ci avait succombé à son affliction en apprenant le prix à payer pour garantir la sécurité des Deux Terres. Il se méfiait aussi d'Akhenaden et de sa réaction si le sanglant secret était révélé, puisqu'il avait lui-même supervisé la création des objets.

— En général, je me méfie des personnes qui se prétendent aussi humbles et dévouées, fit sèchement Seth alors qu'il arrivait devant une nouvelle porte, cette fois gardée par quatre soldats d'élite. Toutefois, je ne vois aucune incohérence dans ton attitude qui suggère que tu sois un expert en manipulation.

— Merci, Seth, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton acceptation me touche, rétorqua Mahad.

— Tu te méprends. Je trouve cela stupide.

— Et j'étais sarcastique.

— Et je te dis qu'un jour cette même dévotion te perdra.

— Est-ce à dire que tu ne m'es pas dévoué, Seth ? questionna Atem.

Sans se démonter, Seth traversa la vaste chambre pour rejoindre le jeune pharaon, allongé sur le ventre sur un océan de coussins et d'étoffes, les jambes battant mollement l'air. Atem le suivit d'un regard calculateur tout en reposant son menton sur le crâne d'un Kuriboh, vocalisant joyeusement entre ses bras croisés. Seth arrivé à sa hauteur, il dut se tordre le cou pour continuer à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

— Je vous suis dévoué, mais je n'irai pas mettre ma tête dans la gueule d'un crocodile, quand bien même vous me l'ordonneriez, pour peu qu'il existe une autre solution, répondit Seth tout en s'installant avec nonchalance à côté de lui.

— Oh, vraiment ?

Mahad nota l'inflexion légèrement vipérine perçant dans la voix d'Atem et devina avant même que les yeux rubis se portent sur lui que la prochaine question serait pour lui.

— Et toi, mettrais-tu ta tête dans la gueule d'un crocodile si je t'en donnais l'ordre ?

— Eh bien, commença le magicien tout en pesant chacun de ses mots, je ne crois pas qu'un crocodile soit de taille à me dévorer, donc, oui, pha… Atem.

Atem le dévisagea d'un air impassible, et Mahad, qui s'était entre-temps agenouillé sur les coussins, l'observa avec une nervosité grandissante enfoncer ses doigts dans la fourrure de l'étrange créature pour la grattouiller. Le ronronnement que le souverain en tira lui fit baisser les yeux sur elle.

— Hum… je suis désolé, Seth, mais je préfère Mahad.

— Je suis sûr que vous préférez Mahad. Il ressemble beaucoup à un Kuriboh, rétorqua le prêtre, pince-sans-rire.

— Oh, tu as noté aussi ?

La bouche d'Atem s'était arquée sur un sourire empli de malice, et Mahad, après avoir examiné une nouvelle fois la boule de poil qui continuait de produire des bruits de contentement, pinça les lèvres bien malgré lui. Sa réaction offusquée déclencha un éclat de rire chez le pharaon, qui roula soudainement sur le dos, le _ka_ toujours dans les bras. Mahad aurait dû en être d'autant plus mortifié, mais il n'avait plus entendu un rire aussi ravi et innocent franchir les lèvres d'Atem depuis la mort de son père.

— Je ne crois pas être capable de ronronner, cependant, fit-il avec un sourire indulgent.

Le rire d'Atem se fit plus fort encore, et Mahad préféra ignorer l'œillade de Seth qui semblait lui signifier que lui connaissait bien des moyens d'y parvenir. Voir son pharaon heureux lui réchauffait trop le cœur pour se laisser perturber par si peu.

Les gloussements d'Atem finirent par s'atténuer, et le jeune homme inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver un semblant de composition. Il se redressa et leur fit face en s'asseyant en tailleur, le _ka_ niché entre ses jambes. Il fit un geste de la main à l'adresse de ses serviteurs, restés de marbre comme ils se le devaient, et ceux-ci s'empressèrent de leur apporter des coupes en or et du _jrp._

Seth trempa aussitôt ses lèvres dans le liquide alcoolisé avec un murmure approbateur. Le miel, les épices et le jus concentré d'un fruit qu'il peinait à identifier le rendaient plus doux encore que d'ordinaire.

— Je vois que ce que j'ai à offrir est à ta convenance, nota Atem avec amusement.

— Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Le pharaon ne se doit-il pas d'avoir les meilleurs mets à sa disposition ?

Mahad, ne les écoutant que d'une oreille distraite, observa les yeux tout en agitant sans y penser le liquide dans sa coupe.

La chambre d'Atem était aussi grande et luxueuse meublée que ce qu'il avait soupçonné, et il repéra bien vite d'autres ouvertures, l'une d'elles menant peut-être à une salle de bain dont il n'osait même pas imaginer le faste. Après tout, le lit d'Atem était déjà le plus large qu'il ait jamais vu, au point qu'il aurait pu les accueillir tous les trois…

Mahad, qui avait entre-temps commencé à boire, s'étrangla à cette pensée. Il préféra reporter son attention sur la conversation en cours plutôt que de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur des terrains qu'il ne souhaitait pas, bien entendu, explorer, surtout pas avec Seth. Et surtout pas avec son pharaon, bien sûr. Avec personne, à vrai dire.

Ils discutèrent longuement de choses et d'autres, la plupart du temps futiles, tout en buvant et en mangeant. Les serviteurs restaient attentifs à tout instant pour remplir leur coupe ou remplacer les plats lorsqu'ils étaient vidés. Mahad ne se souvenait pas avoir autant bu et mangé de toute sa vie et, si l'alcool n'avait pas commencé à lui obscurcir l'esprit, il se serait reproché son manque de frugalité.

Au bout d'un moment, Atem renvoya ses serviteurs pour la nuit – même s'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils resteraient à proximité en cas de besoin. À ce stade, son regard s'était embrumé et ses joues colorées depuis longtemps. Il riait fort à chaque propos qui n'aurait d'ordinaire suscité chez lui qu'un simple rictus, et Mahad, qui avait oublié toutes ses réserves, l'accompagnait souvent dans ses éclats. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi joyeusement hilares, ils auraient peut-être remarqué que Seth avait prudemment espacé chacune de ses gorgées de _jrp_ et avait moitié moins bu qu'eux.

— Atem, fit-il tout à coup, pourquoi ce mariage vous déplaît-il autant ?

Le jeune pharaon, qui avait décidé de prendre une pleine poignée des cheveux de Mahad pour essayer de les tresser, fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation. Cependant, sa colère ne dura pas, et il retourna à son ouvrage, plus concentré encore que la coiffeuse personnelle d'une reine. À l'inverse, Mahad, qui avait complu à la nouvelle lubie de son souverain sans protester, adressa un regard noir à Seth.

— Est-ce que c'est bien le moment ? bougonna-t-il.

— C'est vrai, Seth, regarde ce que tu as fait, mon nouveau Kuriboh est tout contrarié !

Atem et Mahad partirent d'un grand éclat de rire, et Seth attendit patiemment qu'ils s'arrêtent d'eux même.

— Alors, pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais marié, Mahad ?

Le magicien entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avec un claquement sec.

— J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, marmonna-t-il, lèvres pincées.

— Mais il a raison, intervint Atem en relâchant ses cheveux pour tout à coup entourer son bras des siens. Pourquoi tu t'es jamais marié ? Seth est plus jeune que toi, et il a deux épouses…

— Trois, corrigea le prêtre.

— Trois épouses. Dont la cadette du vice-roi koushite.

Atem s'interrompit, fronça ses sourcils et, en pleine réflexion, se tourna vers Seth.

— Comment un prêtre sans lignage a réussi à épouser une princesse ?

Seth ne se formalisa pas de l'allusion portant sur ses origines incertaines.

— Akhenaden l'a suggéré aux parents. Le reste s'est fait rapidement.

— Alors tu ne l'aimes pas, constata Atem avec une moue tracassée.

Seth trempa à peine ses lèvres dans sa coupe avant de confirmer à sa façon :

— Les mariages ont toujours des raisons politiques chez les personnes de notre rang. La seule chose essentielle, c'est ce que l'autre nous apporte et vice versa. Sinon, il nous suffirait de simplement vivre avec la personne de notre choix, comme le font les modestes gens… Grâce aux conseils d'Akhenaden, je bénéficie de puissants alliés, et de mon côté je leur assure le prestige de mon rang à la cour.

— C'est…

Atem s'interrompit et ferma les yeux. Mahad l'observa quand il déglutit. Sa tension était évidente rien qu'en observant le mouvement de sa gorge.

— Mon père aimait ma mère, reprit Atem en plantant son regard dans celui de Seth, comme pour le défendre d'oser le contredire.

Le prêtre esquissa un sourire en coin teinté de supériorité.

— Je ne prétends pas qu'Isis et Hathor ne puissent pas bien faire les choses de temps en temps. Je dis seulement que l'amour est rarement un critère entrant en ligne de compte dans les mariages. Est-ce pour cette raison que vous vous opposez au choix du _tjaty_ ?

— Non.

Tout en remplissant à nouveau sa coupe qu'il avait vidé entre-temps, Atem reporta son attention sur Mahad. Il avait délibérément ignoré le regard inquisiteur de Seth, car il n'avait pas à expliquer ses motivations en tant que pharaon.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? Seth a dit que des amis n'apan… n'apon… n'abon… ne sont pas toujours d'accord. Alors tu dois me répondre ! exigea Atem d'un ton puéril que Mahad ne lui avait plus entendu depuis l'époque de ses dix ans.

— Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport entre ne pas être d'accord et devoir répondre à…

— Oh, si, si, c'est la règle, coupa le prêtre qui semblait se délecter de la situation. Tu dois répondre la vérité ou en subir les conséquences.

— En subir les conséquences… ? Tu viens juste d'inventer…

Mahad n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Atem s'était appuyé sur l'épaule du magicien, joignant ses mains sous son menton, sans cesser de le fixer, les paupières mi-closes. Son souffle chargé du parfum caractéristique du _jrp_ chatouillait le visage de Mahad, qui peinait à cacher son inconfort à cause de leur proximité physique. Malgré la légèreté venant avec l'ébriété, il n'en oubliait pas certains de ses devoirs. Par Rê, si le _tjaty_ les avait surpris dans cette position, il en aurait sûrement fait un scandale. Au mieux… !

— Mahad, par les pouvoirs qui me sont canféré…

— … conféré, corrigea Seth pince-sans-rire.

— … canfé… ce qu'il a dit. Soit tu réponds à la question, soit tu…

Des rides se dessinèrent entre les sourcils d'Atem alors qu'il réfléchissait intensément à la punition du magicien.

— Soit tu devras m'embrasser, intervint Seth. Avec la langue.

Alors que Seth s'allongeait sur les coussins avec un sourire en coin et un regard équivoque, Mahad grimaça. Mais pas autant qu'Atem, qui alla jusqu'à signaler son dégoût par une exclamation.

— Je l'ai déjà fait ! C'est comme boire la salive d'un autre.

Mahad oublia comment respirer, et Seth, tout en se redressant sur un coude, arqua un sourcil à son adresse.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses, magicien. Ce n'était pas moi. Et maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de connaître le nom de l'heureuse élue.

Atem fit rouler ses yeux de façon exagérée.

— Mana, elle voulait juste essayer, parce qu'elle a entendu quelqu'un en parler. Ça n'avait rien de poulef… bou… bien.

Il pressa ses lèvres, sans qu'il soit possible de dire s'il était agacé par l'anecdote ou par son incapacité à prononcer correctement certains mots.

— Peut-être faut-il plus d'entraînement, Atem, fit Seth.

Il ignora Mahad, dont le teint gris et l'expression horrifiée trahissaient ce qu'il croyait deviner derrière ses paroles. Atem, toujours avachi sur son épaule, laissa échapper un profond soupir.

— Non, c'est inutile, c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait assez pour avoir envie de m'entraîner avec Mahad…

— Je pensais à Mana.

— Non plus…

— Ou avec n'importe qui d'autre ? tenta Seth d'un air de plus en plus perplexe.

Atem resta silencieux, le pincement de plus en plus prononcé de ses lèvres trahissant son irritation teintée d'ennui.

— N'y a-t-il personne qui suscite votre intérêt pour ces choses ?

— Non, répondit Atem du tac au tac tout en le fixant comme s'il était profondément stupide. Si Rê veut un fils, qu'il prenne les choses en main.

Seth cligna des yeux, puis les baissa sur sa coupe presque vide. Comme il n'avait pas bu tant d'alcool que cela, il commença à se poser des questions sur ce qui avait été ajouté au _jrp_ du pharaon, car il entendait des choses impensables. Du pavot, peut-être ?

— Je ne pense pas que les choses puissent se passer ainsi, fit Mahad d'un ton doux.

Atem, toujours boudeur, reporta son attention sur lui et se renfrogna un peu plus.

— Donc…

Mahad soupira. Leur pharaon, même ivre, semblait incapable d'oublier ce qui avait pu susciter son intérêt et se montrait plus persistant encore qu'un chacal à la poursuite de son futur repas. Le magicien n'avait pas envie de parler de lui, il n'avait pas non plus envie de « boire la salive de Seth » et, dans son état, hélas, n'envisagea pas qu'il lui était tout simplement possible de refuser l'un et l'autre.

— Il y a de cela quelques années, je suis tombé amoureux de la fille du _haty-â_ de Men-nefer. Mais on a suggéré à son père un meilleur parti qu'un descendant de kassites. Quelque chose comme le fils d'un général dont la lignée pouvait être remontée au-delà de l'invasion des _heka khasewet_ et qui avait quelque très lointain lien de parenté avec un pharaon. Je n'ai jusqu'à présent trouvé personne d'autre qui suscite mon intérêt.

Mahad s'empara de la cruche et se versa un plein verre de _jrp_ qu'il vida aussitôt d'un trait.

— C'est stupide, affirma Atem, qui s'était enfin écarté de lui. Qui pourrait préférer le fils d'un général à mon magicien Kli… Kuli… mon magicien ? Je devrais déclarer ce mariage igélal.

— Illégal ? proposa Seth.

Il poussa un soupir consterné et se massa le front.

— Par pitié, Atem, avez-vous la moindre idée du coût d'une séparation pour les familles, sans parler des conséquences sur le plan diplomatique et…

— Ils ont des enfants, coupa sombrement Mahad.

Atem se tourna vers le Kuriboh endormi sur l'un des coussins. La créature laissa échapper un « kuri » surpris lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, puis se mit à ronronner affectueusement, yeux fermés, en se retrouvant pressée contre le torse de son maître.


End file.
